Revenge is not Sweet
by Beppina
Summary: A prequel to Bonanza. All the main characters are present. A gunman arrives in Virginia City seeking vengeance for his brother's death. What happens when he finds the man who shot his brother? Is tragedy knocking at the door of The Ponderosa Ranch House?


Revenge and Restitution.

Chapter One

Calm green eyes surveyed the noisy room, many voices raised to be heard above the general hub-bub, glasses chinked in greeting and toasts, laughter tumbling from table to table. Occasionally a woman's voice could be heard breaking through the male domain.

The possessor of the green eyes was a young male in his early twenties, clean shaven and dressed in the normal cowboy attire of blue work jeans, dark shirt and leather vest. A black hat that completed his ensemble lay on the table near his beer. Unseen, but low on his right hip, a colt 45 nestled in a purpose made holster, silver tooling showing it was a valued part of his being.

The green eyes swept from door to bar to door again in anticipation of another's arrival. He wasn't sure if the party he was waiting for would appear today, but he had time, time to wait and observe the small town and it's residents. Time was on his side for now.

Time passed, maybe only a minute, maybe longer, he was patient, had no place else to go in a hurry, no better place to be, so why not absorb the goings on surrounding him. The clientèle ebbed and flowed around him, cow hands in for a swift beer to slack their thirst, business men partaking of guilty pleasures before going home for their lunches, cardsharps looking for a game or easy prey. Places like "The Bucket of Blood" existed in all the small towns, here in this particular town it seemed to be the main hub of activity.

His attention was caught by movement at the door, two silver haired older men pushed through from brilliant sunshine into the relative shade of the saloon, followed close behind by a much younger male. Could these be the ones he was waiting for he mused to himself. Civilities were exchanged at the bar, greetings called across to friends present in the room and nods of acknowledgement reciprocated. He noted, with some surprise, that no weapons were being carried by either of the older men, the youngster was clearly far too young to carry a gun. Two beers were placed on the table, the bar keep looked to the youngster who shook his head in refusal. The boy's hands fiddled with his hat held on the table, his eyes taking in his surroundings, opening wide in astonishment as he beheld the painting of a very voluptuous, and very naked lady placed in honour behind the bar. The boy blushed visibly as he looked at the picture, then cast his gaze away in case his father had noticed.

Time continued to pass, people came and left. Still the objects of his interest sat deep in conversation. He wondered what could be the topic of such an earnest discussion. Probably horse trading or a land deal, he thought subjectively, though, he conceded, it could be just normal family friendly chit chat, something he hadn't really got the hang of.

The swing door slammed back to the wall, a scruffy, dust covered cow hand pushed through from sunlight into the bar room, a few heads turned at the noisy intrusion into their world, but the general reaction was one of disinterest and they returned to their beers and conversations. The newcomer stormed to the bar, demanded a beer with a thump on the marble topped counter then threw some coins across. The bar keep, Charlie, looked him up and down, already anticipating trouble, greeted him with a quiet howdy friend, before placing a beer on the counter.

The stranger drank the beer in one before speaking again,

"I'm lookin' for information, who owns the big spread jus' north a here?" Before the bar keep could respond, the tall grey haired man stood, motioned to his companions to remain seated,

"D'you mean the Ponderosa? If you do then you've found me. Cartwright, Ben Cartwright." The cow hand's hand hovered over his revolver,

"You killed my brother, I'm gonna do the same for you..."

Cartwright stood his ground,"Well you can see I'm unarmed, just who am I supposed to have killed?"

"I jus' told you, my brother, John Coles...you killed him a couple a months back..."

"He was robbing the bank..." the barkeep interjected, "Ben here stopped him killin' one of the tellers.!"

"You didn't hav ta kill him, you could've let him ride outta town..."

" I'm sorry you feel that way, but he was shooting at me and the other customers I wasn't prepared to let him kill anyone"

"I'm still gonna kill you so best you borrow a gun..."

The youngster at the table kept his eyes fixed on the older man, obviously his father,

"No Pa..", he murmured softly, almost to himself, rose and went to stand at his father's side. Cartwright spoke sharply to the boy,

"Stay there son..." the boy froze, eyes locked on his father. A gentle hand reached out to the boy's arm, pulling him back from the line of fire,

"'s ok," the bar girl whispered, "Your pa'll sort it out..".The boy glanced at the blonde haired girl, then went to pull away,

"Your pa said stay.." her grip tightened on his arm, holding him still.

"Well Cartwright, are you gonna face me?" the gun man slurred, his speech becoming less coherent by the minute.

"I've no fight with you Coles, 'sides, like I said, I'm not carrying, nor is my friend." The gun man stood for a moment, his mind summing up the situation,

"Tell you what Cartwright...I'll do a trade, the boy's life for my brother's, then we're even..." He pointed the gun directly at the still standing boy.

"My boy's got no part of this Coles, you hurt him and I will kill you with my bare hands so help me..." Cartwright's voice was low, filled with menace and rising anger. No one threatened any of his sons, especially the youngest, and got away with it. If ever he resembled a big angry bear now was probably that moment.

"I shouldn't if I were you friend..."a voice from across the room broke the silence, the young stranger stood, gun in hand pointing directly at Coles torso.

"Taint none of your business friend" Coles spoke, "be obliged you mind yor manners n put that gun away."

"I'm sorry, but I'm makin' it mine, Mr Cartwright here's unarmed, so's the boy...!"

Coles swung to shoot at the boy, too late, the room echoed to the sound of gunshot, fumes filled the air as Coles fell back against the bar.

"Someone get him over to the doc's before he bleeds all over the bar," the young man ordered no one in particular. Two cowboys hauled him away out of the doors.

"Ben Cartwright" the grey haired man introduced himself, hand out in greeting, "guess I owe you a vote of thanks." They gripped hands,

"Stafford, Clay Stafford sir, mighty pleased to meet you and be of help."

"Come over and join us, Judge Henry Lawton, our local Justice, and my son Joseph, Henry, Clay Stafford". More handshakes followed and beers were bought to the table.

Chatter recommenced in the bar, the excitement of the last few minutes the main topic of conversation, and many surreptitious looks were cast across towards the young man who had just saved the Cartwright boy's life.

The bright sunlight pouring through the swing doors darkened as three figures stepped into the room.

"Pa," a young man the size of a healthy bullock stepped forward, probably just shy of 6 feet tall and built to mean business. At his side, another tall young man, touching 6 feet though without the bulk, dressed completely in black aside from his yellow duster coat. They moved forward to the Cartwright table. The third man, much older and wearing the badge of Sheriff, stood alongside them. Ben stood, his hand out in greeting,

"Ben, what's happened here?"the sheriff asked. Judge Lawton stood,

"Morning Roy, I'm a witness to all this, it was a lawful shooting. This fellow here didn't shoot to kill, he was just protecting young Joe here"

"Who might you be then young fellow" the sheriff asked the green eyed stranger, "can't say I've seen you hereabouts before?" Clay Stafford introduced himself, offered his hand to the sheriff.

"I only arrived in town yesterday..." Sheriff Roy Cawfee looked the young man up and down,

"Well now, if'n the judge says it was lawful, then that's ok with me, though I'd appreciate no more shooting! We're trying to clean the town up some"

"Appreciate that sheriff, I'll keep my gun holstered unless someone pulls on me first!

Stafford reached across the table to the man in black, his hand out in greeting "Stafford, Clay Stafford."

"My eldest son Adam," Ben spoke, indicating the slimmer, black dressed young man, "Eric, my middle boy, but we all call him Hoss and this is the youngest Joseph, you've already met him" Ben affected the introductions as they all shook hands, and sat around the table.

"Mr Cartwright, can I ask, what is this no guns thing, surely you want to defend yourselves" Stafford asked politely.

"Well...there's been way too many shootings recently, between miners, cattlemen, anyone in fact. We're just trying to make a more civilised and safer place for the ladies and the young'uns." Ben explained.

"Sometimes it seems to fall on deaf ears though don't it Pa" Adam Cartwright threw in sharply.

"Yes son it does, but we have to try, and lead by example" his father replied in a conciliatory tone.

The family sat together, conversation ebbed and flowed around them. They discussed the morning's events and mundane work ranch related items. Stafford listened as they talked of horses and cattle deals, and of the fact of the Church picnic on the following weekend. He noticed the youngest son spoke pretty much only when spoken to, he appeared shy and reserved which surprised him, though he thought it could be a delayed reaction to the earlier situation.

"Say Pa, ain't it about time we had some food. My stomach is telling me it's a long time since breakfast," the young man called Hoss asked. Bright blue eyes twinkled out of a cheerful sunny face. Blond hair stood on end from the hand running through it. Adam stole a glance up at the clock high on the wall above his little brother. He could see it was close to 1pm, their normal midday meal time.

"Please Pa," the youngest spoke up, "I'm kinda hungry too..." Ben looked across at Adam,

"You too I guess..?" Adam nodded agreement with a grin. "Clay, we're eating over at Mrs. Murphy's, care to join us...Judge..?"

"That would be real nice Mr Cartwright, thank you and yes please."

Judge Lawton declined the invite,

"Mattie will be waiting for me, say hello to Patrick and Daisy if you would please, bye boys, Ben see you tomorrow at the meeting..." The small party left the saloon and walked into bright sunshine. The family mounts stood to one side, heads low as they rested in the sun.

"Walk the horses boys, better they're in the shade at Mrs M's..." Ben announced freeing his buckskin mount, aptly called Buck, his sons followed suit and the four led their horses down the street. Clay's was in the livery stable so was quite happy in the shade and being fed.

The older Cartwrights cut formidable figures as they walked the horses to the most popular eating house in Virginia City. Ben was flanked by his eldest son to one side, the youngest to the other. Hoss strolled alongside his younger brother towering over him. Clay walked beside Adam, making an effort at small talk,

"How long's your pa been tryin' to calm things down here, y'know, the gun thing?"

"'bout 6 months I guess," came the reply "one of the local kids got caught in cross fire between a couple of no goods. Got Pa all riled up, cause the kid was the same age as Joe."

"The kid died?"

"Yeah!"

"I can see his point of view, is it working d'you think?"

"Seems to be most of the time, I guess, today was the first shootin' in a while."

The bell chimed as Ben pushed the door open, and they all filed through.

"Ben Cartwright, boys, good to see y'all, come in come in, there's your table ready for you." a cheerful red cheeked smiling woman greeted then, instinctively patting her hair and straightening her apron.

" And how's my darlin' Little Joe?" she smiled drawing the blushing boy into her capacious bosom..

"Fine,Mizz Murphy, thank you mam, 'nd you?"

"All the better f'r seein'you n your brothers" she laughed, "Oh Ben, you've not introduced this handsome young man..."

"Clay Stafford, Betsey, he's joining us for dinner, if you can pull up another chair?"

"Well now Ben,if y'd think I'd turn away a nice young man like this, you'd be wrong! Welcome Clay it's a pleasure to meet you..."

"Mam, pleasures mine f'r sure." Clay shook the proffered hand then kissed the back making her giggle like a school girl.

"Charmer..." thought Adam Cartwright.

Lunch progressed, Ben led the conversation, asking Clay more about himself, place of origin and general run of the mill stuff, he didn't want to appear too curious about the young man, but needing to know more than he already did. Adam listened with interest, he was the cautious one, liked to weigh the situation up before making any decisions. He'd assumed Clay was from the East by his accent and mannerisms. He reckoned he was about the same age as himself, 22/23. Obviously well enough educated to hold a conversation with Pa and not get left behind. Something bugged him, quite what he couldn't put his finger on, but his gut instinct was kicking in. He would tread carefully with the newcomer and see what happened. He was grateful to Clay for saving his little brother's life of course, but he would still reserve judgement. Hoss was too busy eating to be overly interested in the conversation going on around him. At 16 he was the size of a full grown man, and had the appetite to match, he was as strong as an ox and built like a bull. Ben often despaired over the amount of food his middle son could consume and the fact he appeared to be always hungry. So

far as Hoss was concerned, Clay had stepped in, saved Joe and Pa's lives, and for that he would be eternally grateful. Joe ate quietly, watching his brothers and listening to the conversation between his father and Clay. He realised he had just had a very lucky escape thanks to this young man who had saved his life.

At 10 years old, he was still regarded as a child, though at times he felt more responsible than his family gave him credit for, though that was the luck of the draw being the youngest in the family. Joe was a normal young boy, wild at times, lively, impetuous, full of fun and laughter, though today he was very subdued. It had been his first ever visit inside the saloon with his father, and it had almost been his last he thought to himself. His brothers had had enough chores in the town to do without him so he'd had to tag along with his father. Under normal circumstances he would have been in school, but today had been a holiday. He didn't want to stay at the house, Hop Sing, the cook and general factotum, would have found plenty of chores for him to do which didn't really appeal, as much as he loved Hop Sing, like a favourite uncle, he didn't want to spend the day working! Hence he had gone with his father and Judge Lawton. Joe's instinct was to like Clay. When he addressed Joe, it wasn't as though he was speaking to just a kid, but a grown lad. His accent reminded him of someone, but he couldn't quite remember who.

His mind flashed back to the saloon and the painting above the bar, curiosity nagged at his brain, "Pa," he started, his father turned to face him, "Pa, that painting in the saloon, who was she...?"

Ben swallowed quickly, Hoss nearly choked on his food, Adam smiled whilst Clay just looked at the boy's father,

"Why didn't she have any clothes on?"

"Well son," Ben spluttered and stuttered, trying to find the right words, "I've no idea who she was or why she was unclothed...anyway, you're way too young to be looking at such things!"

"Couldn't really help it Pa," his son continued, "sat up there over the bar, not exactly hidden is she?" Adam burst into laughter, Hoss's eyes twinkled and danced in merriment as he laughed at his father's expression, Joe just sat and waited for an answer.

"He's got a point Mr Cartwright," Clay agreed,"she is rather in full view and on display."

"I ain't never seen a lady that big before.." Joe mused.

"Haven't seen Joseph, and you wont be seeing it again for a while." Ben announced, still trying his hardest not to laugh at his youngest son's observation.

"What do you do Clay?" Ben asked, changing the subject from the naked lady in the bar.

"A bit of this and that, whatever I can find that pays a wage. I've worked cattle, horses, on the land, down the mines for a while, though I'll never do that again. Even had a spell as a deputy a while back in the East. Plus a few things young ears shouldn't hear I guess."

"Where are you from Mr Stafford?" Joe piped up, "you said back East?"

"You can call me Clay Joe, ok?" the youngster smiled, "I was born in New Orleans..."

"New Orleans..." Joe interrupted excitedly, "My mama was from New Orleans!"

"Now there's a coincidence, Clay countered, "so was my mama."

Adam looked closely at the young man sharing their table and meal. Something just didn't sit right, but he knew he would eventually get to the bottom of it all. Clay told a few stories of his past, all suitable for Joe's tender age, but all amusing and interesting enough to satisfy Ben's curiosity, for now.

"So what's next Clay?" Adam asked, "any plans yet?"

"Well, thought I might find myself some work here abouts for a while, maybe earn a bit for the next adventure." Ben looked at him, "as I've said I can turn my had to pretty much anything or everything, except mines!"

"We could do with some extra help on the Ponderosa in the next few weeks," Ben mused, "round up is always a busy time. If'n you're interested, I'm sure we can fit you in." Joe's eyes lit up, he'd taken to the young man who'd saved his life, and now knowing he hailed from New Orleans sealed it for him. His mind already framing questions about his mother's birthplace and home until she had married his father.

"That's mighty kind Mr Cartwright, it'll certainly tide me over for awhile".

Hoss finished eating and slapped Stafford heartily on the back,

"Welcome to the Ponderosa Clay...!"

Clay rocked forward from the blow, "Why, thank you Hoss...I think..."

"Welcome aboard Clay," Adam spoke and offered his hand across the table, "look forward to hearing more about you."

Chapter Two.

Clay Stafford soon fitted smoothly into the ranch routine. He did all the chores delegated to him, and more besides. Before too long he was part of the Cartwright family in many respects. Ben liked the young man, he could see he was a good reliable worker and got on well with the other hands, always a bonus on a large ranch with a number of workers. Ben never pressed on Clay's past, knowing if the young man wanted to share or had something to tell, he would in his own good time. Adam still had his reservations, but like his father acknowledged, he was good at his job. Hoss readily accepted him into the family and ranch community. He was one always ready to see the good in folk, never looked for anything else. As for Joe, well Clay was like another older brother, probably not as strict as Adam, but certain to keep the boy in line if need be. For Clay it was a constant barrage of questions about New Orleans, as Joe tried to glean as much information as possible about the city.

Chapter Three.

The main horse round-up began in earnest six weeks after Clay joined the ranch. He, both older Cartwright boys, Ben plus 20 hands scoured the land for the horses running free on the range. Although the ranch covered around half a million acres much of it was mountains, woodlands and Lake Tahoe. Certainly there was land enough for good grazing for both horses and cattle, but it could prove time consuming to bring the animals in when ready for selling on. Ben had contracts to fulfil with the US Military, to that end, he personally oversaw the round-up, subsequent green breaking and delivery of the horses. Adam was fast becoming as good as his father when it came to sizing up the horses, he would take great pride in getting the animals ready for sale, he aimed to be as good as his father, if not better, one day.

The round up could take anywhere from a week to a fortnight, depending on how far the animals had ranged. That meant they would be sleeping under the stars for a good few nights. Ben had a regular chuck wagon and cook for these occasions, Cookie Wilkes. He'd fed and watered the hands for a good few years now, and was well respected for his ability to feed them good food whilst on the move. Much of this was down to Hop Sing excellent supplies as well as Cookie's cooking skill. Much to Joe's chagrin he was not yet allowed on the round-up. He could ride well for a 10 year old, but at the moment, in his father's opinion, time would be better spent at school, rather than chasing horses across the range, though of course Joe didn't agree with this idea at all. The only up side the boy could see was that this time he would be allowed to ride to and from school on his own without supervision. Normally he would go in and out with one of his brothers in the buggy rather than on horse back. Truth be told, Joe wasn't the most enthusiastic of pupils, any excuse to miss school was good by him, riding the range really appealed to him, but then, so did fishing from his favourite rock down on the lake.

His teacher, a certain Miss Abigail Jones, disaproved of the boy, he was bright, intelligent and at times a naughty child. She had lost count of the times she'd pulled him out of class for some small misdemeanour. When Adam was told of this he'd make the boy promise to behave under threat of telling their father, and that could end up with Joe getting the seat of his pants warmed. But boys being boys Joe would be back in trouble the following week, or on some occasions the following day. As much as Adam loved his little brother, he was more than happy to let Hoss or Clay ferry him to and from school.

It had come to Adam's notice that the said Miss Jones had set her cap at him, an unwanted situation from his point of view. Nothing seemed to deter her from her quest to become Mrs Adam Cartwright, though this was about as far from Adam's field of interest as possible. Joe didn't really understand why Adam was reluctant to take him to school, but was more than happy if Clay volunteered to take the reins. Miss Jones frequently questioned Joe about his brother, was he collecting him today, was he going to the picnic on Sunday after church, did he like apple pie, she really confused the boy at times with her interrogations. At least for this week or so she should leave him be and no questions asked. He was also looking forward to the fact that only he and Hop Sing were in the house. They would eat together in the kitchen, sat in quiet companionship by the

big black cooking range that normally cooked for them all. Most days Hop Sing would cook Joe's favourite foods, though sometimes as a surprise he would cook some Chinese delicacies. Joe had managed to learn to use chopsticks, much to his family's amusement, so looked forward to these unexpected meals. All in all, it could be a bonus being left at home for the round up, though he knew it would only be another year or two and he would be allowed to ride out with his father and brothers. Something he looked to with great anticipation. Sometimes it sucked being the youngest in the family, but he knew his father had his rules for good reasons, he tried very hard to abide by them, failing at times as the tannings his father administered would bear witness to.

Hop Sing enjoyed the brief respite with the youngest son of Ben Cartwright, who was probably his oldest and longest time friend in the world. The boy was curious about China and the differences in culture and food. He tried to understand all that Hop Sing explained to him about the difficulties of life in his own country.

Chapter Four.

Interlude.

Hop Sing had been with Ben Cartwright for many years now, since before Joe had been born. He had arrived from China 20 years earlier, with his young wife, Mai Lee, having run away from the oppressive constrictions put upon him by his demanding and dictatorial father and equally obnoxious brothers. As the youngest of 5 sons, he was expected to carry on the tradition of carrying for and being subjugated by his domineering father. Certainly during the later years neither Hop Sing or his father even liked the other. Marriage to Mai Lee was out of the question if he was to do as the family dictated. This was not an option for Hop Sing, he wanted to marry his beautiful Mai Lee, he wanted a family of his own sometime in the future and if it meant he cut himself off from his father and brothers, so be it. Somehow he managed to find passage on a ship sailing for the Americas, He would work in the galley while his new wife worked in the ships laundry. It wasn't the perfect start to married life but it was better than staying in China. During the crossing they even managed to save a little money to help until they found work in San Francisco.

Life was very hard for the Chinese couple for a while, both worked as many hours as they could find, sometimes only passing early in the morning or late at night as they went about their respective jobs. Their home was initially in the tent city erected by the Chinese to help the newcomers get a roof over their heads until they had the money for something better, it wasn't much but better than nothing for all the immigrants arriving from China. Eventually fortune smiled on Hop Sing and Mai Lee, they both soon found better work, still as a cook and still in a laundry, still long hours but with a little more money and they were able to survive. Survive they did, the tent led to 2 rooms in a better part of the Chinese quarter, and money had begun to be saved for their future. Both learnt to speak some English and were able to become part of the ever improving underclass "getting by" in San Francisco. A boy child arrived, Ming Wong, a dark haired little bundle. Hop Sing and his wife were ecstatic at this event, Ming was their pride and joy and became the focal point of their lives. Hop Sing realised he needed to move from San Francisco if he wanted to improve their lot in life. He'd read about the wagon trains heading west from the east coast, but as he was already on the west coast that wasn't the answer. He'd also seen some newspaper articles regarding land further north, if he could get up to Nevada or Oregon he could claim land from the government for free to settle so long as they made the land productive either with cattle or corn . Much heart searching and discussion went into the decision to sell their few possessions and join a wagon train heading northward towards the promised land, or so they thought. By the time the young couple had the money to make their journey, Ming had a baby sister, a tiny frail little thing named Su Ling. He spent pretty much every penny he possessed on a covered wagon, horses and supplies to make the trek and to pay to join an organised train. The wagon train they tagged onto had travelled from across the other side of the country, through many states and had endured many

hardships along the way, east to west and now north west. Wagons had joined, others had left at various places when they'd found a town they thought they could be lucky enough to seek, and maybe make their fortune. Now there were only eight wagons left to make the onward journey either to the gold fields or farm lands of Nevada Territory. All were anxious to make the final leg of the journey before winter set in and the first of the snow fell. They knew winter could be brutal further north and time was of the essence now for their travelling.

Being last to join the train, Hop Sing and his family were last in the queue of wagons. Those in front having travelled many miles just to reach this point, and anticipating many more to go before reaching their final destination.

The Chinese family soon struck up a friendship with the wagon owner directly in front. A tall well built man from Boston way, Ben Cartwright, his pretty Scandinavian wife Inger, and their two sons, Adam a 6 year old and baby Eric of 6 months. They also became acquainted with another family, one John Feather, his wife Little Cloud and their toddler son Billy. Life was hard on the trail, too hot, too cold, not enough food or water, or sometimes too much when it rain incessantly for days at a time. But the three families helped and supported each other in every possible way, sometimes taking the other's children and having them all together, taking it in turns cooking for each other. Anything to break the humdrum boredom of the journey and to make the thing a much more pleasant experience.

Good fortune deserted the intrepid travellers when they were only two or three weeks away from their final destination and goal. Throughout the months of their journey babies had been born, some had died as had adults and children. Illness had taken it's fair share of the lives of the travellers. Cholera was reoccurring problem on any long journey, due to the lack of fresh water and living in such close proximity to each other caused it to spread rapidly. After a particularly bad out break, Hop Sing lost his wife and children to the deadly disease. He was distraught at their deaths within the space of two days of being taken ill and dying. Only with the support of Ben and John with their wives was Hop Sing able to get through the days following Mai Lee and the children's deaths and burial. Had he been alone he would surly have killed himself to be with his family.

Less than a week later they were still travelling northward, their leader reckoned two weeks maximum and they would be in Nevada. The mood of the wagon train was still subdued after the cholera outbreak, everyone just wanted to get to the end of the journey now. The much depleted wagon train halted at a small way station, not much more than a shack with a telegraph wire and the chance to pick up a few supplies. It was also a brief respite from the wagons and the opportunity to catch up on any gossip the way station workers had to share. The women gathered to talk and to watch the children running around letting off steam, whooping and laughing and having some fun. The men watered the horses and any animals that had survived the trail.

Screams and shots filled the air.

The travellers reacted slowly, thinking it was the children at play, then it sheer shock and panic realising they were under attack by a marauding band of Indians. Gunshots and smoke filled the air, arrows flew, aimed wild amongst the screaming women and children, most missing but some finding their intended targets. Children fell, some had crawled under the wagons, others had frozen in fear where they stood. A dozen made it to the shack and the relative safety it offered. Here they defended themselves against an inevitable death if they couldn't kill as many as possible as quickly as possible. They knew there would be no help coming to them and they must fend for themselves as well as they could. Adam was squashed into a corner beside an oak dresser, the baby Eric held tightly in his arms. Inger knelt beside her husband busy reloading his revolver and the rifles as Ben, Hop Sing and the other survivors fought back the attack.

Many died that afternoon, white and red skinned, lay scattered around outside the building. A couple of children crawled out screaming for their parents, parents looked for their offspring. "I think we've beaten them ..." Ben said as he rose slowly from the floor by the window where he'd been shooting. " Looks like they're riding out..." He turned to his wife to thank her for the help

she'd given during their battle for survival.

"Ben..." her voice a whisper, "Ben..."

"Oh God no...Inger...oh my love..no" he knelt beside his stricken wife, an arrow piercing deeply into her chest. Blood poured everywhere. Hop Sing and John knelt by Ben, Adam watched wide eyed from his space by the wall, Ben looked to see if he could remove the arrow, it was far too deeply embedded in his wife. He lifted he up to him as she struggled to speak,

"Look after my boys Ben...I love you all so much..." her voice breaking from the effort of speaking. "I love you too..." he spoke gently to her, leaned forward and kissed her lips, a smile played across her face as she took her final breath and died in her husband's arms.

Adam watched in stunned silence, his young heart breaking at the scene unfolding before him, hearing the pain in his father's voice as he begged Inger to hold on to life. Inger was the only mother Adam had ever know as his own had died in child birth, and now Inger had been taken from him in such a violent fashion that he couldn't understand. John Feather had left the building, he had to find his own family. Outside was a terrible scene, bodies strewn across the ground, children still screaming, people in shock standing around. He called his wife's name and for little Billy, he ran from wagon to wagon calling their names, he finally reached his own wagon standing a little aside from the others, "Little Cloud...Billy" he called as he approached the rear. He staggered, then dropped to his knees and howled in agony. Ben heard it through the open door,

"John, on no.." he placed his wife on to the trundle bed, then ran out to find his friend, Hop Sing ran at his side. The other travellers had turned to see John Feather on his knees by his wagon, his head in his hands as he rocked back and forth. Ben knelt beside him, his arms around him and holding him close, even in his own grief he had to help his friend. Hop Sing went to the opening at the back of the wagon, pulled back in shock and disgust. The young Indian woman and her child had been speared through. They hadn't stood a chance and were murdered as they tried to hide under some blankets.

Days passed in a tearful blur, last goodbyes were said as the loved ones were buried at the way station . A small collection of dirt mounds and wooden crosses bearing witness to the tragedy that had occurred at this out of the way place.

Finally the remaining travellers took to the road again in the hope of finishing their journey without any more disasters, and reaching their destination in one piece. Ben, Hop Sing and John joined forces now. All widowed and distraught, and praying for a better future in Nevada Territory. The boy Adam, became withdrawn and serious, barely smiling, laughing or playing. His days were filled with caring for his little baby brother, or helping his father with the horses and taking on any chores he could to take his mind from going over the recent horrific events. Life had become a sad and lonely existence for the three widowed men, the young boy and his baby brother.

Chapter Five.

The round up lasted 2 weeks in all, Cookie returned once for further supplies to augment all they had left. Joe had hoped, expected, one of his brothers to come home briefly, but was sorely disappointed when Cookie appeared with the wagon but no brother. The only message for Joe was from his father, and that was just to check he was attending school every day, and not getting into too much mischief for Hop Sing. Hop Sing told Cookie to relay to "The Boss",

"Little Joe being ver' good. Doing homework and chores evr' day. No need to worry 'bout him." The boy smiled at the testimonial and shyly muttered a thank you to the older man.

"No need to thank me Joe when I tell your father truth".

The third Saturday approached, Joe was now fed up with being on his own, he missed his father and brothers dreadfully. Most of the emaining hands were busy away on the ranch, so in reality, it was just he and Hop Sing all of the time. Morning passed to mid day, the sun rose over the house then dropped down behind the trees. Joe and Hop Sing were both sat on the veranda, Joe doing some mathematics homework, Hop Sing reading some Chinese poetry. The boy yawned, mostly from boredom, then looked up, he could hear horses approaching up the track to the house. He twisted to Hop Sing...

"D'you think.." he started... "They're back Hop Sing...Papa...you're back...!" He flew from the chair to his father's horse, his arms reaching up to embrace him. Ben stepped down into the arms of his youngest son,

"Papa, you're home...,"

"Yes son, we're all home now." He wrapped the boy in his arms and kissed the top of his tousled head, "We're home."

The boy looked up into his father's brown eyes, saw the tears welling up,

"I missed you Papa,"

"I missed you too Joseph..." as he pulled his son closer.

"Hey, what about us half pint?" Hoss dismounted and looked at his little brother,

"bet y'didn't miss us did ya?"

"How couldn't I.." he laughed as he ran to the man mountain that was his older brother. Hoss picked him up and swung him round as though he was a feather,

"Good to see you little brother..." Joe hugged him tight until he was placed back on solid ground. Adam ruffled Joe's hair and stroked his cheek,

"Joseph, good to see you little buddy"

"I'm sure glad to see you home Adam" he replied and moved into Adam's arms for a hug.

Clay Stafford had dismounted, he took the reins for all the family mounts,

"I'll get these all settled," he said leading them to the barn.

"Hey Clay," the boy called after him, "welcome home.."

"Thank you Joe, it's good to be home".

Father and sons crossed the yard to the house. Hop Sing had the front door open wide.

"Welcome home Missa Ben"he greeted, shaking his friend's hand , "roast chicken for dinner ok?" "Perfect Hop Sing, I think we are all looking forward to one of your roast dinners."

The family settled back into their home. Dirty washing put out, baths run, gossip shared and a general feeling of well being and calmness descended on the house. Joe had many questions for them all, and kept them occupied answering his demands, how many horses this year, where were they, was it a good round-up, when would the Army be coming to collect the animals, and of course, what had the food been like, he'd been enjoying Hop Sing's cooking while they had eaten on the trail. He wanted to know pretty much everything there was to know.

After they had eaten they moved through to the sitting room, they sat quietly watching the fire light play around the room, all rested and sated with their meal. Ben watched his youngest yawning as he tried to read a school book, he knew the boy had been up at since around 5.30, and now it was nearing 9, he really should be in bed by now.

"Joseph...I think it's time you went and got ready for bed..."

"But pa, I'm not..." and yawned again, "yes sir." and ran up the stairs.

"Pa's home, Adam's home, Hoss's home yeah," he sang in time to his footsteps. They all sat smiling as they could hear him singing his liturgy over and over whilst washing his face and hands and pulling on his oversized nightshirt. He was still singing as he padded barefoot downstairs to the living area and fire.

His father held his arms open to him, "ten minutes young man, then bed ok?"

"Yes papa," and the child settled into the comfort of his father's lap, his bare feet tucked under a cushion. Clay rapped on the door, walked through into the warm room,

"Some of the hands are going into town, anyone care to join us?" Adam and Hoss looked at each other, then at their father,

"You go on boys, I'm going in in the morning...don't get into any bother, and not too late home, if that's possible!"

"Thanks pa" came the response in unison, "no pa, we wont."

"G'd night half pint," Hoss ruffled the youngests hair,"'night Joe, see you in the morning," Adam squeezed his knee.

"G'night Mr C, Joe," Clay called as he walked out of the door into the cool evening.. Minutes later their horses could be heard leaving the yard on their way to town.

Ben sat with his youngest held close, even at 10 years old the boy was small for his age, built like a young colt, all arms and legs and rather skinny, certainly compared to his middle brother. Times like now were few and far between for Ben and Joe, they were greatly treasured times alone together. "So, what have you been doing these two weeks son?" The boy told him of school, how he'd enjoyed the ride to and from on his own. Joe shared everything he could remember, even the Chinese meal Hop Sing had prepared for him. Being the child he was he also told his father of any of the few misdemeanour's he had committed. They sat quietly for a few minutes, enjoying the warmth of the fire and each other's company. Ben stroked the curly hair gently, his son's face tucked against his shoulder, their heartbeat and breathing in perfect unison. His son's left hand reached up to his father's right ear and held the lobe between his fingers. Ben smiled to himself at the memory it evoked of the years before when Joe was a very small child after his mother's death. When the boy had been poorly or sleeping badly, Ben would hold him, much as now, and the boy would play with his ear lobe until he fell asleep.

"Come on Joseph, let's get you to bed now..." the child still held in his arms, he climbed the stairs to his son's bedroom. Ben pulled the covers over his shoulders, bent over and kissed the almost sleeping boy's cheek,

"Goodnight son, sleep tight, love you..."

"love you too papa".

He stood for a long moment looking down at his son. "You are your mother's son...no doubt about that..."he whispered to himself.

Morning light flooded the living room as Ben descended the stairs. He stopped on the middle landing and surveyed the scene before him. Hoss was sprawled on the sofa, head back snoring. Adam in a similar condition in his favourite armchair. Clay, head forward resting on the table top sound asleep.

"Up bright and early I see boys..." Ben's voice boomed across the room, "or was it a late night?" "Ummm...oh mornin' pa" Hoss sat himself up, stretched then yawned. Adam and Clay came to their senses,

"Pa..."

"Mr C.."

"Is breakfast ready?" Hoss already thinking of his stomach.

"No not yet, go get the chores done and you may get lucky! What time did you all finally get home?"

"Just after midnight, I think pa," Adam offered.

"What happened, too many beers to make it to bed?"

"No sir,we was just talking and didn't realise the time." Adam put in, trying to sound contrite for failing to get himself or the others to bed.

"Hurummff..." Ben grunted, and crossed the room to the kitchen, "I wonder if you woke Hop Sing with your snoring!"

The three made their way out into the early morning chill, they stood stretching, scratching and yawning, trying to get their heads together ready to face the first tasks of the day. In the kitchen Ben had coffee on to heat. The room was still warm from the overnight oven and he knew it would only be minutes before he could have his first cup of the day.

"Morning Hop Sing, pot's on for coffee," he greeted the cook,

"Good morning Missa Ben, them boys out working now?"

"Yes, should be out in the barn, Joe's still sleeping,"

Of late Joe had settled down with his school work, he studied assiduously and had finally begun to understand the intricacies of maths. He was no longer embarrassed to ask for help if he didn't understand something, and as a result was getting good marks. Reading had never been a problem for him, and now had taken to reading some of Adam's novels as a pastime. Miss Jones was much happier with him, frequently sending home notes to that effect. On the rare occasions he was taken to school, by buggy or wagon, she would still question him about Adam, who always managed to persuade Hoss or Clay to do the job. If on the rare occasion it was Ben she would button hole him and ask after his eldest son. Soon even Ben avoided the school run if he could. Joe was more than happy with this arrangement, he enjoyed the ride to and from school on his own, and he felt a little more grown up than when having to have one of the family take him.

1852 drew to a close. Winter replaced summer, cold weather took the place of sunshine and warmth. Days became shorter and the nights became longer. Work never ceased on the ranch, Ben and the boys rode fences and boundaries checking for repairs to be carried out before the worst weather kicked in and the first snow fell. Cattle had to be moved down to closer pastures, horses accounted for. Tree felling and replanting took place pretty much all year, but during the winter the major work was left until the spring thaw. The timber mill sat quiet unless there was an urgent order to be fulfilled immediately. One of the daily chores for family and hands alike was to ensure there was always a plentiful supply of wood to feed the stoves for cooking, the fires for heating and the boiler

system for bathing. Even Joe had to help by keeping the wood box by the living room fire full.

Most years the Cartwrights hosted a Christmas Eve party for their friends, neighbours and the local orphan children. They would organise a "Secret Santa" day to collect gifts for all the local kids. Everything was wrapped in blue or pink paper, with an age indicator on it, then piled into a large sack for Santa to deliver at the party. Every child loved the anticipation in the run up to the party, then to Christmas Day, which would normally involve Church in the morning, followed by visiting friends and family, and the highlight of the day, Christmas Dinner and the opening of any Christmas gifts remaining. None of the local business' opened during the morning, even the saloons remained closed until later in the day, and many of the saloon girls took the day off.

School finished a few days before the celebrations began. The end of term tests were sat, reports written ready to go home on the final day. The final day was always a party day. The days before the class room would be decorated by the children, paper chains hung from the ceiling and a small tree installed in a corner. This would all help to brighten the room and add to the Christmas Party atmosphere. Joe and his friend Seth were tasked with setting up the Nativity scene, a job they enjoyed as they could chatter away whilst doing it, and both happy for the break from maths and knowing it wouldn't be too long before they would be going home.

"Yore comin' over Saturday aint you Seth?" Joe asked.

"My pa told me we was," Seth responded, "my ma allus likes comin' to the Christmas do at your place."

Joe laughed, "Cause she gets to dance with my brother I reckon'!"

"Joseph, Seth, have you finished yet, or are you staying all night to do it?" Their teacher interrupted,

"Just finished ma'am." Joe replied.

"OK everyone, 9 o'clock tomorrow, don't be late. Bring some sandwiches or cake if you can. We'll be having the party after the Christmas service. See you all tomorrow, and safe journey home all of you!" Miss Jones told them.

"G'night Miss," they all sang as they left the class room and made their way to waiting ponies or set of on foot in the direction of their homes.

By the time Joe rode into the yard it was getting dark, Ben stood on the porch waiting for his son. "Hi Pa," the boy called and slid from his mount, "I'll just get Bub sorted 'n I'll be in".

"Don't be too long, Hop Sing has dinner ready..."

"OK pa" as he led the pony into the barn to unsaddle, brush and feed him. Not too many minutes later he was in washing his hands and face ready to join his family to eat. Hop Sing bought the food to the table, roast chicken, potatoes, vegetables and thick gravy. Hoss gave a sigh of pleasure as roast chicken was one of his favourite meals. "Boys..." Ben spoke, they held hands around the table as their father said Grace, "Amen" followed, then all set about their dinner. Ben believed meals times were a time were good for the family to get together and talk about their respective days, conversation was encourage, but bad manners frowned upon."Last day tomorrow half pint,"Hoss stated, "you having a party at school?" "Huh huh," he nodded still eating, "Hop Sing is doing me some cookies and cake for it!" "Well mind you don't eat them all on the way, " Adam teased, "cookies never last long with you around." Joe pulled a face and carried on eating. "Come on," Ben stood, "finish up we've got the tree to do and the other trimmings to sort out. Joseph, finish your dinner, then you can help your brothers do the tree." "Yes sir" and he carried on eating.

Adam had selected a beautiful pine tree, it stood 8 foot tall to the top, probably twice that in circumference. It now stood at the bottom of the stairs filling the space with very little room to spare. Adam had the ladder ready to climb to the top, though they would be able to reach some of it from the stairs. Two big boxes sat on the table in front of the fire. Hoss opened one carefully began placing the delicate glass baubles on to the table top. All were wrapped in tissue or newspaper, which he folded and put to one side. By now, Joe had finished eating, he stood in front of the tree gazing up to the top, "Mighty big'un Adam, did you dig it up all by yourself?" "No Joe, I picked it out, Clay helped me do the digging!"

Ben watched his sons working together, selecting which bauble went where, Joe giving some an extra polish, occasionally Adam lifting him up to place one higher than he could reach. "Tell us where these came from Pa?" Joe asked as he chose another to pass to Adam. "I think I've told you every year since you were so high" he indicated to the height of a very small child. "I know Pa, but I like you telling the stories, it's like a tradition now." "OK..." and he proceeded to tell the stories of their Christmas decorations. A couple or hours later they all stepped back to admire the festive tree."Well Joe?" Adam asked his bright eyed little brother, "Yes Adam, it's wonderful, thank you." Ben looked at the grandfather clock, "Way past your bedtime young man". "Aw pa..." "Go wash up n get ready for bed, you can stay up a little longer tonight." The boy didn't need a second telling, he raced up the stairs to prepare for bed.

"Adam, Hoss, how about a glass of wine, get us into the Chrismas spirit?" His sons looked at him, "What, sure pa, that'd be nice, " Hoss spoke for them both, surprise in his voice as his father rarely offered them wine in the house. Joe padded barefoot down the stairs, his night shirt, one of Hoss's hand me downs that almost reached the floor with Joe, his dark colouring in stark contrast to the white of the fabric. They sat in companionable silence for a few minutes, Ben topped up their glasses with the red wine, even pouring Joe a thimble full into a small glass. They sat in the glow of the fire, "It's beginning to feel like Christmas," Hoss broke the silence,"just need some snow." Adam reached across to his guitar, began strumming it softly, the tune Silent Night filled the room, two deep voices began to sing the words, soon joined by Hoss's tenor, Joe's voice hadn't broken yet so was still quite high. An hour passed as favourite carols were sung either together or solo as Ben's tenor and Adam's baritone echoed through the house. Sometimes Joe's voice would drop as it struggled to decide where it should be, this caused grins and chuckles from his brothers and father. "OK, one more then it's bed time, Adam how about "Deck the Hall?" After another few minutes the guitar was silent. Joe went round his family for a hug and kiss goodnight, "I'll be up in 5 minutes young man, I expect you to be in bed and ready to sleep." his father teased. He hugged his father, "Night papa," and disappeared up the stairs. "I'm turning in now boys" Ben stated, "early start tomorrow morning, lots to do before Saturday's party." "Me too pa," Adam put the guitar back on the dresser, "Guess I might as well too then," Hoss agreed collecting the dirty glasses and taking them through to the kitchen ready for the morning. Quick check was done to ensure the safety of the house overnight, a solitary lamp left burning by the hearth cast deep shadows around the festive room.

"Night pa, night Adam," Hoss closed his bedroom door. Ben checked the lamp burning on the landing, it would remain alight for the whole night. His youngest son had an innate terror of the dark and enclosed spaces, his bedroom door would remain open at all times and the hall lamp was sufficient to allay his fears. Ben pushed the door open,his son was in bed, dark curly hair and tanned skin against white sheets. "Good night Joseph," he said softly, "sleep tight." "Night papa, you too." He bent and kissed the boy and turned to his own room. Soon the only sounds in the house were that of the grandfather clock, ticking away downstairs, and the occasional snore from Hoss. The rest of the house was settled in silence for the night.

Five thirty arrived all to soon for the older Cartwright brothers. Yawning and scratching they both washed and dressed before going down for breakfast."Sleep well older brother?" Hoss asked, "Guess so, though seems like only half hour ago we went to bed!" Adam agreed. "Mornin' Adam, Hoss," a cheerful young voice called out as their younger brother appeared from the kitchen, a plate of pancakes in one hand and a dish of bacon in the other. Adam looked at Hoss in amazement, their

younger brother normally appeared at least half an hour after them, "Am I seeing things,"he asked noone in particular, "or am I dreaming?" "Nope, looks like little brother here is up bright and early today." Hoss retorted, grinning at their younger brother.

By 8 o'clock all the yard chores were completed, Adam and Hoss saddled up and made their way out to check on some fences their father thought might be in need of repair before the bad weather hit. He had plenty of office work to complete before the Christmas festivities began, so that was his job for the day. Joe was happy, he'd take himself to school for the final day before the holidays, knowing that if the weather became too bad after the break he would be allowed to stay home. He was already hoping for snow. He collected the cookies and cakes Hop Sing had prepared for him, along with sandwiches,drinks and some candy surprises for all. "You have a good time yes?" Hop Sing told the boy as he thanked him and went to escape from the house, "Bye Pa," he shouted half way on his pony, "Joseph..." his father's voice boomed from upstairs, "just a moment..." He saw his youngest boy's attire, jeans, shirt and jacket, certainly not suitable for December weather. "Yes Pa?" "Your coat if you please," he indicated the heavy grey winter coat hanging by the door,"Aww Pa," "Joseph," "Yes sir", he pulled the big coat on over his green jacket, "it's so heavy." he complained pulling a face. "Thank you, now, you should be home early today, isn't Miss Jones letting you off after the party?" "S'what she said Pa, so yeah, I'll be back well before dark." "make sure you are son, ok, off you go, have a good time 'n see you later."

The boy mounted his pony, waved goodbye to his father, and rode off through the yard and on his way to school. Ben settled at his desk, pulled out a large ledger, groaned to himself then set foul on his paperwork, thinking and wishing he could be enjoying a school party with his old friends from his childhood, failing that out on the range with his two elder sons and not stuck with his paperwork. Adam and Hoss returned home just in time for lunch. Hoss's internal clock always pretty accurate where meal times were concerned. Fences had been repaired, some cattle retrieved that had wandered further than they should, and appetites ready to be sated. Clay joined them for their midday meal and they discussed the up and coming festivities and arrangements for those guests who may decide to stay the night. The main barn was normally put over to sleeping space for any of the men, it was warm and dry and certainly comfortable enough for one night. Clay volunteered to get it cleaned out later that day with the help of a couple of the hands helping him. Adam and Hoss would double up if need be, Joe would sleep in with his father, something he liked to do as they would talk of his mother or Ben's life on the Clipper ships. Very much a bonding time for the boy, and also because he couldn't sleep with Hoss's snoring!

The school bell sounded, 20 excited children collected their coats, gifts and various belongings. Some parents waited at the school gate for their offspring, some in buggys, others on foot. All prepared for the barrage of laughter and noise when the children rushed out from the classroom."I'm sure I'll be seeing you all on Saturday at the party children, now you all be careful going home, and just think no homework for 2 weeks!" Miss Jones announced to a loud cheer from the youngsters. "Good bye for now..." "Goodbye Miss Jones" they chorused in reply, then burst from the classroom to freedom. "Joseph," she called stopping him in his tracks,"anyone collecting you today?" "No ma'am, they're all busy at the ranch getting' ready f'r Saturday I guess!" "Well straight home then, no dawdling on that pony of yours,I'm sure your father wants you home before dark!""Yes ma'am, bye now, see you on Saturday" He was glad his pa had reminded him to wear his big heavy coat, the air was cold and he shivered as he headed out of town in the direction of his home. He cantered along, he'd been told not to gallop and his pony didn't really like going so fast, it was a plodder, quite happy with a gentle trot. His father was always telling him to slow down, that he would have plenty of time to gallop and race about when he was a little (considerably) older. The ride normally took about 40 minutes at a steady pace. He liked to stop occasionally to watch the wildlife he might encounter on his journey. Once he had seen a mamma bear and her cubs just off the trail, he'd stayed well back but when he excitedly recounted the encounter to his father he was surprised at the ensuing telling off he'd received, and the warning never to do it again, unless he wanted his bottom warming! His father had been so angry with him, he threatened to stop his riding to school on his own. Joe had been so upset by the telling off he'd run to his room and refused to come down for his evening meal. Eventually, Adam had gone to speak to his little brother to explain why their father had been so angry. "He worries about you Joe, he does for all of us, but you specially cause you're the youngest. If anything happened to you, well, I don't know what Pa would do!"

Joe remembered his father's words about getting home and gently eased the pony into a faster trot. His collar turned up to keep his ears warm, his hat down over his eyes to keep his face a little warmer. He trotted on, he knew he wasn't too far from home now, he would be home well before dark so his father would be pleased with him. Maybe even let him stay up a little longer as he had the previous evening.

A loud crack split the air, his pony startled, the birds flew in panic. His mind confused as he fell forward in the saddle and against the pony's neck. "What...?" he tried to hold on to his saddle or the pony's mane to regain his seat, failing to keep his balance and rocking side to side. The animal galloping in earnest from fear and because Joe had no control over it. He held on to the pommel with one hand, the reins with the other fighting to stay up right and control the spooked pony. Suddenly the pain kicked in, he gasped, almost slipped from the saddle. He could feel a blackness filling his head and mind, numbness in his hands. He noticed it was beginning to snow, dainty snowflakes settling on his hands and the pony's mane.

High on a ridge behind the boy, the man Coles watched as his target slumped over the saddle. "Well Mr High and Mighty Cartwright, pay back time, how'd y'like havin' yor baby boy dead?"

The pony slowed back to a trot, then to a walk as it's fear subsided. The boy whimpered in pain at the slowing movement. Second nature caused him to slip his feet from the stirrups moments before he slid into unconciousnessand fell from the saddle to the hard trail beneath him. The pony stopped, it looked back and rested, unwilling to go any further along the trail. Minutes later a lone rider came into view, reached the fallen boy and dismounted. He roughly kicked the boy to turn him on to his back although there was obvious blood where the rifle bullet had entered there was no sign of it having passed through. The boy came to momentarily, "Please help me..." his voice barely a whisper. The man stood and laughed, "Help you ...sure...help you die more like..." The boy cried out in pain at the second kick to his ribs, he was involuntarily turned back onto his face, then mercifully he passed out into unconsciousness again. The would be killer mounted up, looked once more at the little figure sprawled beneath him, spat in the dirt and rode away back up into the rocks without looking back.

Back at the ranch Ben was beginning to pace the veranda. Darkness was drawing close, his youngest still wasn't home. "They prob'bly over ran their party pa" Hoss cajoled, trying to keep his little brother out of trouble if possible, "he'll be home soon full of chatter and stories, y'know little Joe.! "You're probably right Hoss, but I can't help worrying...I'll give it another half hour or so, he'll be home before dinner I'm sure" They returned to the warmth of the living room, Adam and Clay were fixing green garlands to the walls and stairs."Looking good Adam," Ben remarked, "Purtyest Christmas I've ever set eyes on" Hoss announced, he then set about arranging some parcels under the Christmas tree, these were the family's personal gifts rather than for the party. Specifically for Christmas morning after breakfast and before church. "I'll do the lanterns for outside tomorrow pa, then we're pretty much ready for Saturday's do". Adam said then turned to Clay, "D'you mind givin' me a hand ?" "Sure Adam, just tell me when?"

Adam looked out of the window, "Pa, it's getting real dark out there , I think I'll go look for Joe, it's way later than normal, he should be home by now"

Now there was real urgency in Ben's voice, "Yes, saddle up we'll go find that young monkey, I'll tan his hide if he's just dawdling or messing around!"

Clay had already left the room and gone to the barn. He had saddled two of the horses by the time the Cartwrights crossed the yard. Within minutes few the four were riding out towards the Virginia City trail. All were worried now, each imagining and wondering what had become of the youngest member of the family. "Prob'bly messing with Seth Williams pa, y'know how those two carry on together," Hoss offered. "Hmmm, could be," Ben concurred, his eyes scanning the road ahead for any sign of his son. After 10 minutes hard riding Clay reined in briefly "Look there, Joe's pony..." he pointed to the grey pony grazing a couple of hundred yards in front and just off the track.

"Joseph..."Ben's voice boomed out, a mix of fear and anger. He was well know for the level of his voice when raised in anger, which wasn't too often and for his impressive temper.

"Joseph..." he spurred Buck on quickly towards the pony. His sons and Clay close behind, he reached the mount, grabbed the reins, "Joe..." he called again. Adam continued along the trial, slower and watching the undergrowth. Maybe a half mile beyond the pony's location he saw a shadow sprawled on the trail, as he reined in he fired one shot into the air. Ben, Hoss and Clay spurred their mounts to a gallop and were with Adam in moments. Ben leapt from his horse, his youngest son's name on his lips. Hoss at his side they knelt by Adam, "Is he..." Ben breathed the words, "He's alive pa...just, been shot in the back from what I can see." "Ride for the Doc Clay, tell him Joe's been hurt real bad and to come to the house" Ben told Clay. "Pa we're nearer town from here" Hoss interrupted, "To the house Clay...ok?" "Yes sir" with that he was gone, galloping through the darkness towards the town.

Adam lifted his brother from the ground, Ben mounted up then took his youngest child in his arms and held him across the saddle. "Hoss, get Hop Sing to prepare the downstairs bedroom for now...we'll be as quick as we can." "Yes pa" he mounted and was also gone at a gallop.

"Pa, d'you think it's a good idea to take Joe home?" Adam asked softly.

"It's Christmas Adam, I want your brother at home with us, however it turns out!" Adam nodded and led Joe's pony off in the direction of the house. Ben eased his mount into a gentle trot, trying not to jar the boy in his arms. Even in the depths of unconsciousness the child whimpered like a small puppy with every jolt his body absorbed. "He'll be alright Pa," Adam repeated his father's litany when anything went wrong. "he's young and a fighter." "I know Adam, but he's only a child. Compared to you and Hoss, he's so small. If I get my hands on did this..." Adam laughed but not in humour, "To be honest Pa, you'll have to wait in line for me n Hoss to deal with him first before you get your chance!" Ben looked across at his eldest boy, "I know Joe irritates and annoys you Adam, he can't help it, he's just different to you. But he loves you, idolises you, the big brother who went to university, he's still just a little boy, you are a hero to him. Don't ever forget that" "I know pa, I love him too, for God's sake he's my baby brother, but since University things seem to have changed. He's changed, I've changed, it's not the same between us now, and I don't know why"

"You've both grown up, you more than Joe, but in different ways...we'll talk about it more when we've got him settled, but believe me he loves you as much as he ever has."

They reached the house after another 10 minutes of steady riding. Hoss had the front door open and Hop Sing the fire burning bright in the living room and hot water boiling in the kitchen. Between them they got the boy down from the horse and into the house. Carefully he was laid on to the guest room bed, where Ben and Hoss proceeded to strip his clothes from his small frame. The heavy outer coat, the lightweight green jacket were dropped to the floor, he cried out as the dried blood pulled away from his flesh. Hop Sing handed Hoss some kitchen scissors, "Easier to cut clothes Hoss, little brother in too much pain to remove all." Hoss swiftly cut away the remaining shirt in one easy movement. Ben had removed the boy's boots and pants, he now lay half naked and barely breathing. Voices surrounded him urging and encouraging him to hold on to life.

Clay galloped into Virginia City, his mount sweating, lathered up and breathing heavily from the fast run. He leapt from his mount and pounded at the Doctor's door, "Doc...Doc," "What is it...?" a slightly irritated voice answered ,opening the door. " Oh yo're one of Ben's boys, what's...?" "It's Joe Doc, he's been back shot, needs you now at the house..." Clay gasped out his message. "Stable your horse, I'll be five minutes..." Clay lead his horse across to the livery stable, "Curly, do for my horse, I'll collect him in the morning." "Sure thing, what's happened at the Cartwrights?" "Joe's been shot, can you tell the sheriff, ask him to come out as soon as he can?" "Will do Clay," Curly nodded assent, "looks like the doc's ready to go."

Clay climbed up into the buggy, "If'n you don't mind Doc, I'll drive, we'll get there a mite quicker..!" He took the reins and flicked the horse into a fast trot out of the town and onto the trail leading to the Ponderosa and the house. The buggy rocked and swayed as Clay urged the stallion on at speed. The doctor held on tightly as they hurtled through the darkness. "I hope you know the road Clay," the doctor turned to the driver, "I'd like to get there in one piece." "Don't you worry doc, you'll be in one piece, I promise you that..." Not so many minutes later Clay slowed the buggy down to a trot then to a walk as they entered the yard, stopping by the front of the house. He jumped down and hitched the reins. The front door opened, Hoss stood in the bright light, "Doc, thanks f'r coming" Clay looked at Hoss, "Joe?" "Hangin' on Clay..."

Hoss led the doctor into the house and to the room where his little brother lay clinging on to life. Ben was sat stroking his boy's hair, talking softly to him, entreating him to stay with him. "Ben..." "Thanks for coming Paul, it's bad..." Ben moved to one side for the doctor to exam the injured boy. "Hmmmn, ok, Adam I'll need you in here. Ben, you n Hoss go wait out in the other room. I can't do anything with you in here, it would be better for you to be outside!" "But ..." Ben started, "C'mon Pa," Hoss took his father's arm, "let the doc get started." and led him from the room. "Call me..."he ordered. "I will."

The doctor prepared the child for surgery, lay him flat on the bed, a chloroform mask ready to place over his nose. He explained the procedure to Adam and entrusted him to keep the boy under sedation. "Just as I've said Adam, no more no less..."He pulled a fresh white apron over his clothes and washed his hands in the antiseptic he'd poured into a bowl. Paul Martin was one of a new breed of doctors, he believed everything involved with treatment of the body should be done with the cleanest possible equiptment and hands. Gently he cleansed the area around the wound and removed the shreds of fabric he could reach from within the hole.

"OK Adam, here we go... keep your fingers here and check his pulse. If it changes tell me immediately..." Adam nodded in understanding, placing his fingers on his brother's wrist. The doctor cut and probed, blood flowed across Joe's shoulder onto the cotton swabs. "It's deep Adam, very deep.." He probed deeper, the surgical scissors reaching into the young flesh. "Blast..." he muttered as the scissors slipped off the bullet, "so much blood blast..." He cut again, trying to gain better access. For nearly an hour he fought to remove the slug, anger welling up as he failed to grip the metal object. "I can't get it Adam..." "You've got to, you've got to...!" Adam encouraged. He moved around the bed to try from a different angle, he changed scissors for longer nosed blunt ended ones, swabbed the wound and re-entered to try to get the offending bullet out. "Got it...I've got it..."slowly he removed the scissors, the small bullet clamped tightly in the scissors grip. "Thank God for that." and dropped it in a dish on the side. He swiftly cleaned and dried the wound and stitched muscle and vein back together. The bleeding stopped and he was able to stitch the gaping wound to aid in the healing. Adam still sat administering the chloroform as needed and checking his brother's pulse. "Nearly done Adam," the doctor said as he placed the final stitch in place. He had made a thick pad of cotton and placed it over the wound, tapped it in place. "OK, you can take the mask off now. No need for for more anethesia." Adam put the mask to one side, the boy was breathing normal air. "Doc...his pulse...it's fading rapidly..."Adam was panicking now. The doctor

turned the boy onto his back, felt for the pulse, "No no this can't be happening..." "Doc..."Adam spoke, fear in his voice. "Get your father n Hoss now" Adam threw the door open, "Pa, pa quick..." Ben stood in the doorway. The doctor shook his head. "Noooo..." Ben almost howled in pain. Hoss pushed past his father and stood by his brother, "No Joe, you're not doing this..." he pushed hard on the boy's chest, not once, not twice but constantly for a couple of minutes. "C'mon Joe, c'mon breathe damn you..." "Hoss, stop that... what are you doing?" the doctor pleaded, "No, it works on horses and calves, I've got to try... c'mon Joe, please." and punched the boy harder. Joe coughed, then gasped, then was trying to drag air into his lungs, after a couple of attempts he was able to breathe almost normally. Adam felt for his pulse, now pumping strongly against his fingers. "You did it Hoss, you really did it..." Ben hugged his son close. "I weren't gonna let him die pa, I couldn't. I've done it with little critters before, I had to try!" The doctor got the boy comfortable, the coverlet now pulled up to his chin. "He's stable for now Ben, though you'll have to watch him over night. I'll be back in the morning to check him over. Hoss, that was something else, thank you!"

The doctor along with Clay took their leave of the family, and made their way back into town, "I'll drive if you don't mind!" the doctor informed Clay taking the reins and shushing the horse off in the direction of Virginia City.

Ben, Adam and Hoss sat by Joe's bed. Hop Sing bought coffee and cookies to them, then left them to sit vigil over the remains of the night. "Go to bed boys," Ben said after an hour or so, "I'll sit with your brother..." "No Pa, we'll stay, if'n you don't mind" Adam answered. Ben smiled, though without humour, "Well I guess you both deserve to be here after all you've done tonight. Hoss go get a comfortable chair, we'll all sit with him tonight" Hop Sing returned, bade them good night and went to his rooms. The living room was lit by the blazing fire and the one lamp. The bedroom too was lit by a solitary low lamp, enough to see by but low enough to sleep. They sat in companionable silence until Hoss's snores buzzed around the room. Adam smiled, put a blanket over his sleeping mountain of a younger brother. "Trust Hoss to know the right thing to do to save Joe." he said to his father, "it was so close!" Ben nodded in agreement, "Thank God he did know"

A little whimper emerged from the bed,the boy moved, the first time since being brought home.

"Papa..." just a whispered word. "I'm here son..." "I'm sorry ..." a tear trickled down the child's cheek. "Whatever for Joe?" The boy hiccuped, "I was late home, you told me..." "You weren't late Joe, now just hush up and rest..." He reached across and stroked the boys face, wiping the tears away.

Morning broke, both Adam and Hoss were sleeping, Ben sat holding a small hand in his large hand. The boy had a bit of fever but nothing too high and not enough to worry about. He lay in a natural sleep, face relaxed and breathing easily. Hopefullythe worst was over for the boy and he would make a full recovery.

Eventually the house began to stir. Hop Sing prepared breakfast and coffee while Adam and Hoss changed clothes and prepared for the coming day. "D'you want me to cancel

the party arrangements Pa?" Adam asked over his second cup of coffee. "I can go into town later and spread the word." "No, we'll carry on as normal, the town children will be looking forward to it, so does Joe. You can tell everyone it's still going to happen."

The doctor and sheriff arrived mid morning. Clay had got home just after day break so Ben gave him the day off, though Clay, along with a couple of hands, decided to use some of the time to look for any traces of the gunman could be found.

The shooting of Joe Cartwright was the talk of Virginia City. There were folk who didn't much like Ben Cartwright, often through jealousy and envy, as he was a very successful rancher, businessman and all round pillar of the community. But not one person could understand the gunning down of a

10 year old boy on his way home from school. Many of the town ladies looked on the boy almost as a member of their family, a grandson or a favourite nephew, and by midday messages were being sent to the ranch enquiring after the boy and with offers of help if needed.

At the house, the doctor had examined his patient, was pleased with his overnight progress and improvement in the 12 hours since operating on him. The boy wasn't out of the woods yet, but seemed to be on the road to recovery. "Your boy is a lot stronger than he looks Ben," he told Ben as he took his leave to return to town and a pregnant woman at the point of delivery, " I'll be back in the morning." The sheriff had also come to see the boy and take what ever information he could give him. The boy couldn't remember anything, other than falling from his horse. "If'n you do son, you make sure to tell your pa, ok?" Joe nodded, though the whole episode was a complete mystery to him. "I'll keep my eyes n ears open Ben, someone might have something to say, I'll keep you informed." "Thanks Roy, much appreciated, see you tomorrow for the party?" "Sure will, bye for now."

Ben sat with his son, he helped the boy eat some of Hop Sing's special Chicken soup. "Are we still havin' the party tomorrow papa?" he asked. "If'n you eat all this soup, and get some sleep, then I expect we will." He drank some more of the soup, "I wasn't going to be late papa. I remembered what you said, came straight home, but then I got shot...I couldn't ride anymore n I fell off."

"I know Joseph, Miss Jones said you left on time to come home. Don't worry about it, I'm just pleased we found you when we did!" "Papa, I was frightened, really frightened. It hurt so much" Ben squeezed the boy's hand, "It's all over now, there's nothing to be frightened of any more." Tears welled up in the boy's eyes, then trickled slowly down his cheeks. "Son?" "I thought I was going to die Papa. I thought I wouldn't see you n Adam or Hoss again. I didn't want to die, but I couldn't do anything..." Ben took the soup dish from his son's hands, placed it on the bedside table, then sat on the side of the bed. He wrapped his arms round his son and held him close, his chin resting on the dark curly mop. He let the boy sob into his chest, tears filling and falling from his own eyes as he recalled the moments when he thought he'd lost his youngest son. After a few minutes the boy quietened, just the occasional hiccup now. "Feel better now Joseph?" he asked gently, and felt the nod of his son's head. "I think you need to try to get some rest now, and sleep, I'll stay with you ok?" "Yes papa, thank you..." He helped his son lay down, then pulled the covers up to his chin. "Go on close your eyes and try to sleep..."

"I love you papa..." "I love you too Joseph now sleep!"

Ben and his youngest son had a completely different relationship compared to Adam and Hoss. Adam was Ben's right arm, he knew how his father thought, and how he would react in certain , he could out think his father, and come up with better ideas and solutions to problems arising on the ranch. Ben loved his 1st born unconditionally, even at the age of 22 he viewed his son as his equal in every way and would seek his opinion on many matters. Ben relied on Adam's judgement as much as his own, which for the young man was the biggest compliment he could wish for. Where Adam was Ben's equal, Hoss was the peacemaker. He had a warm loving nature, seeing the good in folk before seeing the bad. He was the one who would mediate for a peaceful solution to any problems that arose between his father and brothers. Being the middle son he was often pulled into their arguments and disagreements and would be the calming voice of reason. Hoss knew he wasn't as intellectually blessed as his oldest brother, but he knew that he held his father's heart with his kindness and gentleness. Ben knew he could rely on this son when hard work, a strong arm or conciliatory voice was needed. Joseph, well, where Joseph was concerned Ben loved hisyoungest son to distraction. Joe was the child he never expected to have, even though Joe's mother was much younger than he, Ben had never really expected to have any more children, and was content with the two boys he had, but Marie had other ideas, and along

came Joe. A seven month baby with all the problems that went with being born so early. Life had been very hard for the first months of Joe's life, Ben & Marie fighting to keep the child alive when it seemed he wasn't strong enough to survive. Ben's love for this child came from his deepest heart and soul. Ben often said it was Joe that was the cause of his white hair, with his unexpected arrival, the fight to keep him alive and the mischief he managed to get into on a regular basis. Even by the age of 10 Joe had managed to have his rear warmed on a number of occassions when he had overstepped his father's boundries, though normally a good telling off sufficed, or bed without his dinner did the trick. Joe, on his part, worshipped his father. Even when he had misbehaved and had been chastised he would seek out his father to seek his forgivness. He couldn't bear for his father to be angry with him, and would try to make amends immediately. Ben had only to say his name "Joseph" in a certain tone of voice and the boy would be at his father's side instantly. Where as, if Joe called his father "Papa" in the French fashion, Ben knew the boy had a problem or needed reassurance from him. Joe had always been a challenging child, Ben had lost count of the times the boy had gone missing in the months after his mother's death. Some of the occassions and the places he'd been found were enough to make the most patient of parents give up. But they struggled on, Ben wouldn't give up on his youngest son, and between themselves and with Adam and Hoss's help Joe had survived the last six and a half years without too much damage. Ben could see Marie in the boy, not just his colouring and eyes but in his daring do,and his passionate view on life. Unlike his brothers Joe really did wear his heart on his sleeve and loved everyone. Unlike his father, Joe was quick to lose his temper, sometimes at the smallest and silliest of things, then doors would slam, or he would stamp about, until that certain tone of voice and the one word "Joseph" bought him back down to earth and better behaviour and better humor. Ben would not abide sulking between his sons and soon put a stop to any sulks developing by a quick word of correction to the guilty parties.

The morning of the party arrived. The house was decorated inside and out in festive fashion. Adam and Clay had strung Chinese lanterns across the porch and holly wreaths adorned the front and kitchen doors. The yard was cleaned ready for their guests to arrive. Horses coralled or stabled out of the way. The ranch hands who lived in the bunk house alongside the main house had been busy cleaning their home. They'd hung boughs of greenery above the windows and had placed a small tree by the door.

Hop Sing was busy cooking for the afternoon and evening's entertainment whilst trying to stop Hoss from making inroads to the prepared food. Ben with some help from Hoss, who after the umpteenth time of being chased from the kitchen, was rearranging the furniture to accommodate their guests and children. Joe still slept in the guest room off the living room. He'd woken briefly earlier on during the morning but had soon dozed off again, much to his father's relief as he knew the pain in Joe's shoulder and back were making sleep difficult for his son.

They had a few callers before lunchtime, the sheriff to tell Ben the latest on the hunt for Joe's attacker, and the doctor to redress the wound. This had taken some time as the blood had seeped through the bandage and caused it to stick to the wound. Joe winced and cried out in pain a few times but didn't put up a fight as the doctor cleaned it up and rebandaged him. "It's a bit red Ben," he said, "probably a bit of infection, give him some of this every four hours..." he handed Ben a bottle of powders, "they're a new drug, anti biotics, supposed to be very good!" "Doc" a small voice interrupted,"Doc can I have a bath today...I feel so dirty?" "Only if someone is with you Joe, I don't think it'll be a good thing for you to be left alone for too long." "No problem Paul," Ben replied, "Hoss can help him."

The Cartwrights were very fortunate. When Marie had become pregnant with Joe, Ben decided to change the bathroom situation in the house. He had read of the newfangled idea of having a fixed

bath, w.c, and plumbing inside the house with drainage to take the waste water away. This idea appealed to him and with in a couple of months, with the help of the town blacksmith and a few interesting articles, he's built and installed a working bathroom and effective plumbing and water supply to the house, along with a very efficient soak away and drainage system to a cesspit well away from the house. By the time Joe was born at the end of the October, Ben and his growing family had the only fully fitted functioning bathroom in the whole of Nevada Territory.

Hoss appeared, to help his little brother have a bath in safety. Joe was able to kneel by the bath edge while Hoss washed his curly hair, then he stood to slip off his nightshirt. This was pretty easy as it was one of Hoss's hand me downs and generously too large for the slight boy. The bath was half full of reasonably hot water. The boy tested the temperature with his fingers, then balancing on one leg and holding his brother's arm, he stepped into the the water. Joe wasn't embaressed by being naked in front of his brother. Many times when they were younger their mother and father would place them in the same tub together to play before being bathed and put to bed. Hoss gently washed his brother's back and shoulders, "O.K?" he asked softly, to be rewarded with a shy smile. For the first time in a while Joe's small frame stopped aching and hurting and he felt clean. "D'you feel a bit better now li'l brother?" "Uh hu...could you put the hot on again please Hoss?" For maybe a quarter hour, he sat enveloped in the warm water, talking quietly with his older brother and just generally trying to relax and feel a little better. "Come on li'l fella," Hoss coaxed him from the water. Joe stood dripping into the water, Hoss wrapped him completely in a large white towel, his arms trapped within as he patted him dry. "Hey pa,"he called to his father, "Jus' take a look at these bruises pa..." and pointed at the dark marks on his brother's skinny torso. "They sure didn't happen fallin' off his pony!" "No, more like a kickin' I'd venture." his father agreed.

"Can you remember anything Joseph?" their father asked, gently probing the bruised flesh. "No Pa nothin'..." Ben nodded, a frown creasing his forhead. "O.K. Hoss, get him dried off and dressed, it wont be too long before folk start to arrive."

Eventually the Cartwright family were collected in the huge living room. Joe in Ben's big red armchair, Hoss in his Santa suit, Adam, smart in dress pants, crisp white shirt and his silver brocade vest. Clay had joined them in black pants and dark blue shirt. The tree sparkled with the reflected fire light and a multitude of candles and lamps set around the room, oil lamps casting soft shadows into the deepest corners and aeccess. The room was warm, festive and welcoming. All that remained was for the towns folk to arrive and the party would begin. "A glass of wine boys?" Ben offered, three nods of acceptence and grins all round. He poured the drinks and handed them round, then, another much smaller measure was poured and handed to his youngest.

"A toast," he announced, "here's to a very Merry Christmas, and a good time for everyone this evening, but especially to Joseph being well enough to be with us. To us boys!" "To us..." they replied in unison and raised their glasses to each other.

Joe sipped the wine, he was already feeling weary but didn't want to miss hearing his father tell the Christmas Story. Horses and buggys were heard approaching the house, some of the hands took control of parking them out of the way and settling the horses for the long wait till home time. These workers would join the party a little later.

The front door swung open, Ben stood in the bright light and called a cheery greeting to their friends as they arrived at the house. As everyone fron the town had travelled in convoy it was easy for the hands to organise the placement of the buggys and very soon 80 plus people were enjoying Ben Cartwright's hospitality.

People asked after Joe, some spoke to the boy, but in general Clay and Adam managed to keep too many fussers away from the boy.

The adults partook of wine, beer or punch whilst the children enjoyed sasparilla or lemonade, and now all were seated around Ben in his big red chair beside the giant Christmas tree. Adam and Hoss

leaned against his desk ready for their part in the festivities. Clay sat with Joe, ready to keep a close eye on him, or to be of help if the boy should feel unwell and need to leave the party.

Ben sat in his favourite armchair, a large red leather affair with a high back and broad roll arms. He looked around the room at the collected faces of friends, neighbours, children, ranch hands and his own sons, "I just want to thank you all for coming..." he said, his voice deep and majestic, "welcome to the Ponderosa, I hope you all have a nice evening." He picked up his book, a large very old family bible. "It's only a couple of days togo until Christmas, so shall we have the Christmas Story to remind us what we are celebrating?" The children all murmered their assent whilst the adults gave a small ripple of applause, then Ben began to tell the story of the birth of Christ from his bible. He didn't really need to read his Book, he knew the story by heart after many years of reading it, but he loved his old Bible and felt it was right to have it in his hands and to read from it.

The children sat in silence listening, their faces upturned to where he sat, his voice deep and melodious as he retold the story to them all.

Joe sat leaning against Clay who was perched on the arm of the chair, Joe's arm resting across Clay's leg. Clay gently stroked the boy's hair as they sat listening to his father speaking.

Joe looked up at Clay, both smiled at each other then returned to watching Ben.. Now Ben had chanced to glance up in his youngest son's direction at the very same moment as Joe had looked up at Clay. He saw the exchange of smiles and the hand gently caressing the child's hair. He was caught of guard, Clay saw this and realised Ben was watching him closely. Clay nodded, almost imperseptably, Ben caught the movement then covered his silence with a cough and drink of water, then carried on reading. His mind was in overdrive, why hadn't he noticed it before, he should have picked it up months ago but hadn't. "Oh well," he thought, "Christmas is as good a time as any."

Joe sat back, Clay's hand still resting in his hair, "I love hearing my Pa tell this story, I can't remember a time that he didn't..."

Adam's guitar began to play the cords to Silent Night, first Ben, then the children and finally the other adults sang together. Adam played a few more carols for all to join in, some were specially for the children, others the adults. The Twelve Days of Christmas had everyone laughing as they tried to remember all the refrain and keep up with Adam's rapidly increasing guitar playing. Before they had finished singing, Joe turned to Clay, tugged on his arm and waited for him to turn to face him. Joe's eyes were cloudy and watery as Clay looked down into the upturned face, "What's wrong Joe?" he whispered to the boy, "I don't feel so good now, will you help me to my bed...please?" Clay stood, swung the boy into his arms, he moved swiftly round the room, avoiding the guests, and took Joe into his temporary sleeping quarters. "Just get your jeans off Joe then jump into bed, y'r pa wont mind this once". Clay instructed and tucked the blankets around the child. He poured some medicine into a glass of water and handed it to Joe, he drank it quickly and pulled a face, "Yuck" his only comment. "Will you stay till I go to sleep?" he asked, "and leave the lamp on please." "I'm not goin' anywhere Joe, you just lay down 'n try to sleep." Clay stroked the curly hair gently, his hand smoothing the curls away from the boy's face and within minutes Joe Cartwright was sound asleep, the sedative having done it's job effectivly.

Laughter floated through from the party, voices chatting a few raised in shouts across the room, children giggled but nothing disturbed the slleping boy. Clay listened to the boy's steady breathing and lay back in the arm chair watching the child. So many things had gone through his mind over the last few months. Living with the Cartwrights and having daily contact with the boy who shared the same mother, he's always meant to speak with Ben about his mother, tell him the truth that he, Clay, was Marie's first born son. Somehow he's never managed to find the right time, but now it seemed as though fate had stepped in and finally dealt that card for him. Now all that remained was to face Ben and see how he reacted to this news.

The party continued until the early hours, though eventually, Ben, Hoss and Adam wished all their

guests a good night and a safe journey home. For once they didn't have overnight guests, probably out of consideration of the youngest Cartwright being unwell.

"That went well Pa" Adam spoke as he sat by the fire, a large brandy nursed in one hand. "Yes, I think so," his father replied, "I'm just going to check mon Joe..." "Haven't seen Clay for a while," Hoss mused, "He put Joe to bed a while back, I think he stayed in with him, y'know how Joe hates being on his own." Adam answered and sipped at his brandy, enjoying the peace and quiet after the busy and noisy few hours they'd just enjoyed. Hop Sing bustled in, picking up empty plates and glasses as he moved around the huge room. " Hmmm, not too many fortune cookies left, maybe all are hoping for good luck next year..." "'S ok Hop Sing," Hoss spoke up and moved to the almost empty dish, "I'll finish 'em up, hate to see all that good luck goin' to waste. Anythin' else goin' spare, I sure am hungry again?" Hop Sing gave him a withering look, "You go eat what you want, then HopSing can clean up ready for breakfast!" Hoss didn't need a second telling, he made a beeline for the remaining snacks and cakes still spread on the dining room table.

Ben very gently opened the downstairs bedroom door, the first sound he heard was a soft snoring coming from the direction of the big armchair at the side of the bed. The only other sound was the regular, soft breathing of his youngest son who was almost hidden in the covers of the big bed. He closed the door and stood looking at the two sleeping figures. His heart aching for both of them but for two different reasons. Ben must have sensed Ben's presence, he stretched and looked up across the bed. "Must've dozed off" he said softly, not wanting to wake the sleeping child. "I guess so..." Benreplied and sat on the end of Joe's bed. "I need to tell you something..."Clay started, "No you don't," Ben stopped him in mid sentence, "You're Marie's son. I should have seen it before. You look like her and Joe, you've got the same eyes, the same colouring and some of your mother's mannerisms. I don't know how I missed it!" Clay smiled, "I think I look more like Joe than either Hoss or Adam!" Ben nodded in agreement. The differences between his sons was oftern commented on, and on more than one occasion the remark had been made infereing that Clay was Ben's own "by blow" because of his similarity to Joe. "I think you need to explain things to me Clay, I don't like being kept in the dark or being made a fool of." Ben spoke quite sharply. "D'you mind if'n I get a drink first, it could be a long story?" Clay asked getting to his feet. "Make that a brandy for me too!" Ben commented sitting on the opposite side of the bed. Joe was still sound asleep,the ongoing conversation making no impact what so ever on the sleeping child. Clay returned, two large brandys in one hand, a plate of sandwiches in the other. He handed a drink across to Ben, placed the food plate on the end of the bed and resumed his seat in the arm chair. "Here's to us Mr Cartwright," he toasted Ben, "and the truth finally being told!"

For two hours they sat talking. Clay explaining everything that had happened to seperate him from his mother and father, and of the life he's led with the Stafford couple who had raised him. He told of discovering his true identity after the death of both "parents" and he's been going through some old papers. He'd found documents from his maternal grandmother and paternal grandfather paying the Staffords to take care of the child, giving him their surname , and bribing them never to diclose the truth about his name or background. Ben told him of Marie's side of the story, everything she had shared with Ben, he shared with Clay. How she had been made to believe her son and husband had succumbed to a dreadful plague only weeks after the child had been born, and how she too had nearly died, first from the plague then from grief at loosing her family. Ben told of his frienship with Clay's father, how he believed the same story only that Marie and the child had perished. He told of the overland journey with the wagon train, of the hardships endured and of the devistating loss of his second wife and child, and his then slow decent into abject misery, and finally his death on the Ponderosa the year before Ben married Marie. "He made me promise to go tell his family and if possible find Marie's grave. Well, I found the family and also found Marie alive and well so was able to tell her of Jean's death." Ben recounted, "it was very difficult, she didn't want to believe

he had been alive all that time. She didn't like me very much at all when we first met!" "Was it true she was a, for want of a better word, a courtisan?" Clay asked. Ben looked at him over his son'e sleeping form. "Shall we just say that she did things many people frowned upon, but she had to survive. Without a husband and cut off from her family she had to use whatever resources she could!" Ben's reply was non commital, but realistically agree with Clay'sthought.

"Why did you marry her then?" Clay asked. Ben smiled at the memory of his last wife. A beautiful, vibrant, hot tempered French Creole woman, who had stolen his heart on their second meeting.

"She made me feel alive again Clay" he said softly, "Adam'smother died in childbirth, Hoss's died on the trail coming here, along with your father's second wife and child. Jean charged me with telling his parents of his death. I had no intention of marrying again. I'd got 2 young boys, this large ranch, more than enough to fill my time. Why did I want another wife?"

"You were lonely?" Clay offered. "Yes, but not enough to consider taking another wife." Ben replied. "Then I met Marie, she was fiesty, wouldn't speak to me for the first week I was there in New Orleans. True she was running a high class bordello and gambling establishment, but I didn't care. She was just so...so...I don't know, amazing, wonderful, fresh and exciting. She made me laugh again and reawakened feelings I'd long since pushed aside and quashed!" Clay watched the older man as he reminised about the woman he had loved and lost, and who was his and Joe's mother. "I was there a month," he continued, "it was mad, duels, fights, everything crazy and mixed up. Her mother telling her she was worthless, fit only for the bordello, your grandfather having the same attitudeand making the same remarks. In the end I just asked her to come here with me and be my wife. A month later we were married quietly in New Orleans then on our way back here."

"What was she like... as a person and mother?" Clay asked. Ben smiled, "Wild, impetuous, exciting crazy, quick tempered, but even quicker to calm down. She rode a horse like the devil himself was on her tail," Ben stopped speaking, his eyes strayed to the picture on the dresser near the door, "you couldn't tell her to slow down, it was either fast or stop. Even when she was expecting Joe she would ride out every day. "I'm pregnant," she would say, "not dying!" then gallop off. A free spirit is the best way to describe her. But for all of that, she loved Adam and Hoss like her own, and Joe, well, he was the apple of her eye. There was nothing she would not do for her petit Joseph."

"You loved her very much?" "Yes, I never thought I would feel that way again, but for 5 years it was the most wonderful time of my life!"

"Joe told me she had a fall..." "Yes, he doesn't really remember anything about it now, thank the Lord. He was only 4 when it happened. She came galloping into the yard at full tilt, the horse stumbled and went down breaking it's front leg. Marie was crushed underneath and broke her neck on impact. Joe was inside when it happened, he didn't see it. It was very difficult for him for a long time. It was difficult for us all."

"Joe's a very sensitive child," Clay observed, "he takes things very much to heart." "Yes, but he does have his mother's temper, believe me." Clay smiled at this revelation,"I lose mine pretty quick too!"

The boy stirred, whimpered in his sleep and turned over towards Ben, who gently stroked his cheek and "shushed" him softly. Clay looked at Ben as he tended his youngest son. "You love him very much don't you?" Ben looked up momentarily, then back at his son. "He is the child I never dreamt of having. I'd got Adam and Hoss, I never expected or wanted another child, then Joeseph came along. A tiny, frail scrap of a baby boy, two months early. We didn't know if he would servive for the first six months,but with all the love from his mother and brothers he managed it. For your mother it was a second chance to havewhat she had lost whenyou were taken away. She had so much love to give for was a long hard fight for Joe as a baby and as a small child, but he got through it. I think he caught every bug going, I don't know how many times we thought we'd lost him. I seem to have spent most of my life worrying if he was going to make it to the next day. Yes, I love him very much. I see your mother in him every day. I watch him growing into a fine boy,

and hopefully a good and kind young I said, he is the child I never expected to have."

Clay smiled at Ben's words, "He worships you, you know. You are the centre of his world. I've watched him with you, he has a way of looking at you, I can't explain it, but you are the sun to his moon, the light to his dark. I wish I could have had that feeling for my father."

They sat in silence now, the brandy long finished, the glasses to one side. "Go to bed Clay, we'll spread the good news tomorrow." Ben encouraged. "Is it good news Ben? Another son appearing from nowhere?" "If nothing else it puts paid to the stories that you are my son by someone unknown!" Clay raised his eyebrows, he too had heard the rumors regarding his parentage, "That's true I suppose".

"Good night Clay, see you in a few hours." "Good night Ben, I'm glad we've got this sorted out, I've enjoyed our conversation this evening."

The following morning found Ben, Adam, Hoss and Clay sat round the breakfast was left sleeping. They sat talking quietly, going over the previous evenings party, conversations they'd had, tales told and jokes and gossip shared. "First time I've been to a party like it Ben," Clay declared, "it was good to see all the towns folk and children in one place to celebrate something together."

"It's for the children really," Ben answered, "the adults just sort of tagged on!"

He smiled as his nightshirt clad youngest son padded barefoot through from the bedroom enroute to the bathroom. The boy's dark hair tousled, his eyes bleary from the drug assisted sleep. "Good morning Joseph" echoed round the table. "Mmmmmm..." and he disappeared through into the kitchen. A few minutes later he reappeared, "Morning Joseph..." was repeated. "Morning, Pa, Adam, Hoss, Clay..."he blinked at his family, "I'm sorry I must a slept in..."

"Back to bed young man," his father ordered, "the doctor is coming out later to check you over, so I want you in one place all day today, and that's your bed. No arguments!" "Yes sir" came the soft reply. "Then, if the doc says you are fit enough, maybe you can come to church tomorrow morning, ok?" Ben asked. "yes Pa." Joe replied. "Right, back to bed with you, I'll get Hop Sing to bring you a light breakfast ina few minutes."

Joe padded back to his room and climbed into his bed. He didn't enjoy this enforced bed rest he wanted to be out and about with his brothers or at least doing something other than laying there. Though as much as he resisted being in bed he did realise that he really wasn't well enough to be up to his usual tricks and he was truly honest with himself, his back and shoulder were very painful, he had a splitting headache, and, felt sick. The bruises on his sides all ached and he was finding breathing painful and uncomfortable. The medicing the doctor had left for him certainly helped ease the pain and discomfort, but not the boredom. Not too many minutes ticked by, Joe sat reading a book about England and her history. It was the country where his father's ancestors had travelled from, and where Adam's mother had been born. He was very interested in the history and tried to remember important dates from the past, and some of the names of the queens and kings.

"Here you are Joseph," his father carried a tray to his bedside, "some soft boiled eggs, toast and a glass of milk." he placed it on the night stand, "try to eat some of this please." while Joe wriggled a bit to get as comfortable as he could, "Thank you pa,"as Ben placed the tray across the boy's knees. He picked at the eggs, dipped a finger of toast into the yellow heart, then nibbled a little before pushing it away. "I'm sorry pa, I can't eat it..." "Do you have pain son?" Ben asked feeling the boy's child nodded, "My head hurts, n I feel sick pa." Ben took the tray from Joe's lap then left the room only to return moments later with a large bowl in his hands. "Just in case Joe, so you don't need to run to the bathroom ..." "Thank you pa" a small voice said. "Have you had any medicine yet to day?" "No sir" and the boy shook his head, "OK, take this now, hopefully it will take some of the pain away." Once again the sedative worked quicklyand efficiently, and within minutes the boy was asleep, almost hidden from veiw by the blankets pulled up to his small shoulders. Ben sat for a while watchingthe boy. He looked so tiny and venerable laying in the big bed. Adam put his head

round the door, "I'm going into town for a while, anything we need ?" "No, don't think so son,if you can think of anything just get it, n that'll be fine." "Clay's coming with me, we'll be back for dinner." "Fine Adam, see you later...take care...please..." Ben spoke as his son made ready toleave.

"Anything you want me to do Pa?" Hoss entered the room, "he didn't look too good earlier, is he a bit better now?" "He's sleeping now Hoss, it's the best cure all for most things. Yes, you could give the buggy a polish ready for the morning, we'll use the greys to pull it." "Sure thing Pa. If nyou want me just holla or send Hop Sing out..." Hoss enjoyed getting the buggy made ready for special outings. He took great pride in having the coachwork gleaming, and for the chrome trims to sparkle in the sunlight. The greys when dressed in their highly polished harnesses completed the picture of a comfortably situated family of standing in the community.

Later during the morning Dr. Miller rode into the yard, hitched his horse to the rail and banged on the door, Ben opened it wide, his hand out in greeting to his friend of many years standing. "How's my patient this morning?" he asked, "Questionable Paul," Ben replied, "come on in, I'll get Hop Sing to fix us some coffee and cookies." The Doctor tapped gently on the bedroom door before striding in, "Hello Little Joe," he greeted amiably, "how y'feeling t'day?" He felt the boy's forhead as Joe replied,"I've gotta bad headache and feel sick this morning..." "Hmmmnn, let's have a look at your back, and turned the child away from him. As gently as possible he started to remove the dressing as Ben entered the room. The wound looked red and angry, the infection still quite obvious going by the red streaks running from the injury. "Looks sore Joe..."he spoke softly, "It is." a statement of fact from the boy. "Ben, just hold Joe still for a moment please." Ben wrapped his arms around his son, holding Joe tightly to his chest, his arms pinned within his father's embrace so that he couldn't struggle. "This is going to hurt Joe, I'm sorry but I'll be as quick as I can..." as the doctor spoke he lanced the swelling by the wound, the boy flinched and tried to pull away, only his father's grip held him still. "Nearly done Joe..." as the boy gasped in pain at the doctor's probing of the injury, tears filled his eyes as he pressed into his father's chest. "Good boy." Ben comforted his son with gentle words, "just hold on now..." For what seemed an eternity the doctor irrigated the wound, when he had finished he quickly inserted new stitches. "I've finished Joe, it's all over now..." he told the boy. Ben loosened his grip and eased the boy away from him, he tilted his face to look into Joe's tear filled eyes. "Good boy..." he murmered softly and stroked the tear streaked cheeks.

"OK, let's have a look at those bruises shall we?" Doc Martin lay the boy back onto the pillows, his upper body still naked. "Hmmm," the doctor mused as he palpated the area, "any pain...here...here...what about here?" Joe shook his head,"No not really it just aches a bit." "Good, Ben, let him have a warm bath when I've gone, then another this evening if possible. Keep him quiet and nothing too heavy to eat. Plenty of fluids, water, milk, tea will be fine. And...bed!" Ben nodded, "Then if his temperature is down tomorrow morning he can go to church, just don't let him get cold or run around. I know what this scallywag can be like. Nice and quiet Joe, do you understand? You should stay in bed but as it's Christmas I'll let you loose for the day." Joe gave a sheepish grin, "Yes sir, stay in bed..."

Ben and the doctor left the bedroom, they sat in the living room in front of the blazing log fire.

"Just some sedative tonight before bed Ben. Really need for Joe to do with out it if possible, OK?" Hop Sing appeared, a tray with coffee, cookies and beef sandwiches in hand.. He set them on the table infront of Ben then returned to his domain in the kitchen. "Tell me the truth Paul, is my boy going to be ok?" "I think so Ben, but it was a bad injury. It's done a lot of damage, it's really up to Joe now if he can pull through this then he can get through pretty much anything else."

They sat talking softly, Joe's injury, the ranch, things in general, before going back to the subject laying in the bedroom. "We've got to wait 'n see Ben," the doctor spoke, "he's a young'un which is in his favour, but he's not a robust child, just keep an eye on him, we'll do what we need to as and when it's necessary."

A short while later Joe heard the front door close, then the sound of a horse trotting out of the yard.

Moments later his father reappeared at his bedside, "OK Joseph, let's get you bathed then back into bed, and...keep our fingers crossed for tomorrow!" Joe smiled in agreement, then swung his feet to the floor. He pulled on his robe and slippers then stood at his father's side. "Did Doc Martin say when I'd feel better Papa?" "Soon, Joe, you do as you're told and you'll soon be back to normal!"

The following morning eventually dawned. Ben Adam, Hoss and Clay were sat round the breakfast table, all still in their night wear. Ben looking particularly resplendent in a ruby red robe and white cravate. At each place was a small wrapped gift. It was tradition that they opened the one gift at breakfast and the rest after church.

"I'll go get Little Joe," Hoss announced, eager to leave his breakfast and discover what goodie was placed beside his plate. He tapped on the door, "Come on Short Shanks..." he called, "we're waiting breakfast f'r you." His little brother opened the door, he'd combed his wild culy hair into a semblance of order, and had pulled his robe on, "SlippersJoe..."Hoss reminded him.

"Mornin' Papa, Adam, mornin' Hoss, Clay, Merry Christmas everyone," "Merry Christmas Joe..." "and to you Half Pint..." "Merry Christmas Joseph." "Littl' Joe...". He too k his place at the table. Grace was quickly but reverently said, the family attacked the breakfast spread of pancakes, eggs, bacon, toast and coffee. They all enquired as to how Joe was feeling this Christmas morning, knowing the wrong answer would mean missing the trip to town with his family Joe's reply was a positive,"A bit better thank you!" Breakfast finished, dishes were removed to one side ready for Hop Sing to clear to the kitchen. "Can we open our gifts now Pa?" one eager little boy asked his father. Ben smiled and nodded his permission to his family. Joe ripped his parcel open in swift excited moves, his mouth made a silent "Oooo." as he held up the watch his father had decided to buy for him. "Hopefully you'll be on time in the future young man..." Ben grinned as the boy struggled to say thank you for his gift. Hoss held up the set of spurs and jingled them in his hands, his face filled with a beaming smile. Adam opened the soft leather guitar case, stroked the soft fabric, then looked at his father. "It's beautiful Pa, thank you!" Clay didn't expect a gift but was surprised when Ben placed an envelope on the table infront of him. Clay looked quizzicallyat the senior Cartwright smiling at him then slowly opened the gift. He slid the phtoghraph of his mother out of it's protective covering, "I don't know what to say...thank you isn't enough..." he stuttered. Joe hadn't seen Clay's gift, too engrossed in his own present but looked up as his father spoke,"Joseph.." "Yes Papa, thank you for this it's beautiful..." "You have another gift Joe, but it is too big to wrap..." The boy frowned, he'd seen the pile of gifts piled under the tree. He knew he had his pony for at least another year, he really couldn't think of what else his father or family had got him that could be that big. Adam and Hoss sat straight faced as he looked at them in turn, neither spoke or smiled. "Papa?"

"What would you say if I told you you have another brother, older of you of course...?"

"Another brother...?!

"Joe..." Clay spoke, "I have a photograph of my mother, would you like to see it?"

"Yes, please," he leaned in towards Clay as the older man slid the photograph from the envelope and turned it towards the child beside him.

"But... that's my Mama!" he exclaimed, his face white with surprise and shock.

"Yes Joe, but she's also my Mama. Like with Adam and Hoss, you're my baby brother..." The boy was silent taking this revelation in, "My Mama was your Mama too...but..."

"I'll explain it all to you later Joe," Ben interuppted.

The boy looked round the table, Adam and Hoss sat grinning at him, "Ohhhh!" he exclaimed, then flung his arms around Clay's neck, "my brother too...ohhh!" Ben watched as his family laughed and talked, Joe was totally astonished by this news, he kept shaking his head in disbelief. Clay couldn't stop smiling, finally he was able to acknowledge his baby brother openly.

"Times getting on boys, need to start getting ready for church ," Ben announced. They stood as one,

"Joseph, bath, now," Ben ordered the youngest, "you boys can sort yourselves out around Joe."

Bath water was quickly run and the 10 year old climbed in. Adam made use of the basin to shave in, Hoss did his ablutions then left to dress. Only Clay remained to shave . "How long have y'known about our mother?" Joe asked. "Since before I arrived here," Clay replied, "I found out 'bout y'll a while back. I wanted to see you all before I said anything...!" "Kinda suss us out I guess?" Joe mused, "It's the best Christmas present ever...!" he finished with a huge smile for his new brother. "Yes littl' brother, it certainly is!"

"C'mon Joe," Ben poked his head round the door, "you've been in there long enough, shake a leg an' get y'rself sorted!" Clay held a large towel up for Joe to step into, "You sure y're feelin' ok today?" he asked softly. "I think so, really hurt all over, but the headache seems to've gone." "C'mon then, let's get you sorted or I'll have y'r Pa after me "Joe rubbed himself dry then towelled his mop of unruly curls before trying to comb some semblance of order to his hair. Hop Sing had placed his clean clothes on the bed ready for him, new under garments, a crisp new white shirt and his never before worn Sunday suit of dark blue. Carefully, and slowly he climbed into his new attire, then slid his highly polished "going to church" boots on. He stood infront of the mirror to tie his black string ribbon round his neck, sighed as it didn't sit as he wanted it, then went through to join the family. Ben noted his youngest boy's tie was rather adrift, beckoned him over and procceded to tie it correctly. Ben stood resplendent in his mid grey dress suit, the red silk brocade vest contrasting well with the grey of the suit and black if his tie. His boots shining like mirrors. Adam and Hoss both in darker suits of similar hue and design to Joe's, though Adam wore a grey vest under his.. Clay also similarly dressed though in a slightly lighter colour. All looked exrtremly handsome in their very best clothes.

"Joe, outdoor coat..." Adam reminded the youngest member, "and that blanket..." pointing to the brightly coloured Indian blanket that adorned the stair rail. A few more minutes were spent fussing about until they were ready to depart for Virginia City and the Christmas service in the town church.. One of the hands brought the buggy to the front door, Ben and Adam climed up front, Joe was squashed between Hoss and Clay in the rear. "You made a good job of this Hoss," Ben praised his middle son. "Yes sir," Hoss replied smiling at his father's back, "sure looks pretty don't it?"

Hop Sing stood at the main door, "See you later, say hello to all in town for me..." he waved them on their way.

By the time they had cleared the mainyard, barns and corrals they had been joined by about 20 or so of the hands. All in their best clothes and ready for the ride into town for the service, a few beers and lunch at Mizz Daisy's place. Ben had given all the hands a Christmas bonus, so they were all feeling quite rich!

It was a bright sunny morning, but very cold as they headed off along the trail leading towards the town. Joe was sat snug between his brothers, his hands deep in his pockets under the blanket Hoss had wrapped around him, his hat perched rakishly on the back of his head. The others bundled up in heavy winter coats to keep the chill out until reaching their destination.

Soon, one of the hands began to sing as they trotted along, within moments all had joined in with rousing choruses from favourite songs. The trip to Virginia City passed quickly and pleasently and they soon rolled into town, still singing and laughing. All were in a happy mood, a day off, the chance of a beer or two, a good lunch and all courtesyof their Boss, so all was right in the world for the employees of the Ponderosa Ranch. The group reined in by the church, a noisy, laughing rabble of men surrounding their boss and his family. Ben stood in the buggy, "OK boys.." his voice heard over the noise, "some hush now." The men stopped their singing and chatting, dismounted and tethered their mounts to the various hitching rails by the church entry.

The family took their places in the front pew, alongside Judge and Mrs Lawton, Dr and Mrs Martin and Sheriff Coffee. The hands filtered in towards the back of the church, happy to be out of veiw of

the preacher. Ben and the boys were not so lucky, being one of the most, if not the most, prominent citizen of Virginia city Ben was expected to be seen at the front. They weren't a particularly religious family, but followed the teachings of the Bible and tried to live by it's tenents. Ben lived his life by the Bible's examples and expected his sons to follow in his footsteps. They didn't attend the church every Sunday but certainly managed two or three out of four. They also contributed very generously to the church funds.

The preacher welcomed everyone to the Christmas Morning service, then began the liturgy of the day. Joe sat between his father and Hoss, his hat on the back of the pew, his father's old bible held in his hands, on his knees the hymn book containing every hymn and carol he had ever sung. Ben listened intently to the sermon. He had heard the same thing, but with slight variations, over the years. The sentiments of the message always the same, to give thanks for the gift of The Christ Child, to try to treat each as you would wish to be treated, and to live in peaceful harmony with one and all. Ben also gave silent thanks for the life of his youngest boy and for the three other young men surrounding him. He glanced down at his youngest, the boy was very pale compared to earlier. He reached over to take the boy by the hand, and squeezed it gently in reassurance. Joe looked up into his father's eyes, "OK son?" he whispered, he was rewarded with a slight nod of the head as the boy leaned into his father's arm. In truth, he wasn't feeling good at all, but didn't want to cause an uproar or disturbance in the church during the service. He felt he could hold out until they returned to the buggy and would be on his way home. Ben squeezed the little hand again noticing it was very clammy to his touch, he would be checking on the boy for the duration of the service. The preacher carried on, they sat, they stood, they sat again. Joe felt like a jack in the box with the constant up and downing. They sang the familiar Christmas Carols, then a couple of unseasonal hymns, finally, the preacher finished up his service. He bid everyone a very Happy Christmas, then stepped away from the pulpit. As was tradition, Ben and his family, the Judge, Doctor and Sheriff were the first to leave. More civilities, greetings and general banter were shared at the church door, until at long last they were able to leave and make their way to the buggy. They rode home in comfortable silence, the hands were all in town enjoying their day of celebration, so the family were on their own as they headed back to the ranch.

"Joe's asleep pa," Hoss said softly, his little brother wrapped in the Indian blanket and leaning against his chest, "he's very hot again." "We'll get him t'bed as soon as we get home, then see how he's feelin' when he wakes up." Ben replied, turning round to observe the boy. "Just keep him warm for now." Tucked in tight between Hoss and Clay, Joe wouldn't get cold, though every time Clay touched the boy's forehead he remarked how cold he felt.

The ride home was uneventful. The sky had darkened, long low grey clouds threatened snow before too long. The wind had turned very chilly, enough for rosy cheeks and cold hands. Hop Sing greeted his family warmly, "Good job you get home now, I think load of snow before too long." he announced ar Ben climbed down from the buggy. "Maybe..."came the curt reply. Clay joined Ben on terra firma, then reached up to take the sleeping child from Hoss.

They entered the house to be greeted by a blazing fire in the living room hearth, a bowl of warming punch on the dining room table along with glasses and a rich fruit cake, just enough to tide them over until dinner time. Though at this moment their only thought was on Joe, not the food and drink waiting for them.

Joe was swiftly taken to the ground floor bedroom he had been using for the past ten days. Ben and Hoss quickly undressed the boy, then eased him up right while Ben looked at the gunshot wound and frowned. "Pa...?" Hoss questioned.

"It's very red and inflamed again...damn!" his father responded and cursed angrily. Ben Cartwright very rarely used profanities, certainly not in the house or infront of his sons, but now he couldn't

help himself.

"We can't take him back to town now."

"No sir," Hoss agreed with a nod of his head.

"See how he goes tonight, then make a decision first thing tomorrow." Ben decided.

"Yes sir," Hoss again agreed with his father. "I'll just sit with him a while, see how he settles."

Clay and Adam stood infront of the fire, the heat warming their backs, both looked at Ben as he stepped across the room to the table...

"Well..." Adam ventured.

"He's gotta fever again, temperature is way up, looks like an infection has set in again...it's not looking too good." Ben finished wearily. Adam handed his father a glass of brandy.

"Drink this Pa, you need it...after that cold outside."

"Wont help Joe if'n you're poorly too." Clay added.

Throughout ChristmasDay they took turns keeping vigil over the 10 year old. Sometimes they all sat together in the room, talking of times when the boys were younger and Joe was a much smaller child. Ben reminised of the time in New Orleans and of the days when he first met Marie. He told the brief courtship before marrying her and returning to the Ponderosa with his beautiful, new and very young bride. Clay had no memories of his mother or father and listened with interest at Ben's stories and the memories of Clay's father's passing. They sat together for most of the day. Hop Sing plated meals for them, as they continued to keep watch over the boy, all of which were barely touched, he then removed the dishes and returned to his own quarters to talk to his ancestors to help the child.

"D'ya reckon he can hear us Pa?" Hoss asked, "I read someplace that people in a sleep like this can hear every word said near them."

"I don't know," Ben responded, "with fever like this it's hard to say." He placed another cool cloth on his son's forhead and wiped the sweat away from his face and neck.

Day turned into evening, and eventually night time. The older members of the family still sat surrounding the child in the big bed. The boy hadn't woken or stirred during the 12 hours since arriving home. Some of the time he seemed to be in a peaceful natural sleep, but for the most part he was delerious and deep within the fever. Many times he called out for his father and on occassions for his mother, in these moments his family would comfort him as best they could.

"Boys, get some sleep, we'll get Joe into town early tomorrow, so best you get to bed now." Ben declared

"I'd rather stay here," Hoss replied, "Me too," Adam agreed, "an' me..." Clay finished. Ben frowned, shook his head then spoke, "OK, we all stay, but try 'n get some sleep."

Night surrounded the family, the only sounds their soft breathing and the tick tock of the grandfather clock outside the door. Fire light flickered through from the living room, the only illumination save an oil lamp burning low on Ben's desk. Adam dozed off in the armchair at the foot of the bed, his head resting on one hand as his arm balanced on the side of the chair. Hoss had gone to lay upon the sofa, dozing but not really asleep. Clay sat with Ben, both in silence watching the boy toss and turn in his fever induced sleep.

"I'll ride in 1st thing," Clay offered, "I can warn the doc you're bringing Joe in so's he can get prepared before you arrive." "Good idea Clay," came the soft reply, "though I don't think we will be too far behind you!"

They sat talking quietly in the semi darkness, not wanting to disturb Adam or Hoss in their sleep. The hours crawled by, marked only by the chimes from the grandfather clock, and the gentle rumbling of Hoss's snoring. "Boy for 16 he sure can push em out..."Clay laughed softly, listening to the younger man's noise.

Ben stood and stretched his aching bones, then wandered round the room.

He was angry at himself and held himself responsible for his baby son's life-threatening condition. He muttered under his breath, then cursed again before retaking his seat at the bedside. After a while Ben and Clay both dozed off, the whole family slept, not deeply or well, but getting some before their morning journey back to Virgina City.

Around dawn Hop Sing appeared, a tray of coffee in hand. "Breakfast nearly ready, how is number 3 son this morning?" Ben moved the cool cloth from his son's forehead and felt his brow, "We'll get going as soon as we've had a cup of coffee."

"Not good?" Hop Sing questioned.

"No Hop Sing, not good at all!"

Bens's sons roused themselves, made their ablutions, changed clothes then joined Clay drinking his coffee and working his way through a bacon sandwich that Hop Sing had prepared.

"Any improvement Pa?"Hoss asked anxiously. "No son!" Ben answered with a frown. "Clay's just off inta town to warn the doc we're on our way. As soon as you boys are sorted we'll go...Clay ask one of the men to get the buggy ready please."

"I'm off now so will do, see you in a while..." Clay hurried from the room to carry out Ben's instructions then make haste to Virginia City.

Ben turned to Hoss, "Make sure there's a good blanket in the buggy, it's mighty cold out there this morning." Hoss disappeared to the upper floor to return minutes later with a large Indian blanket made of pure wool. He lay it st the foot of Joe's bed then went insearch of the boy's slippers.

Before 6am they were set to make the journey into town. They'd all managed a cup of hot strong coffee and a sandwich and were anxious to hit the trail. Hoss pulled his big winter coat on, then with Adam's help managed to get Joe's coat on over his nightshirt. Sox and slippers pulled onto the little feet, then between them they swaddled the boy into the big red patterned blanket. Adam held the child in his arms while Hoss climbed up then handed Joe up to his brother's waiting arms. Ben climbed into the back as Adam mounted in the front to drive the horses.

"We'll be back when we can..." Ben called to Hop Sing as they turned to leave the yard. The little Chinese man stood watching, his heart heavy with worry for his favourite Cartwright son, then he turned, re-entered the house and set to cleaning up before going to perform his own prayers for the boy.

Adam had the horses going as fast as he dare, but as it was still in darkness had to be very careful of the ruts and stones in the road , having the buggy go off the road was not part of his plans for that morning. The rocking motion jolted the boy about somewhat, he frequently cried out or wimpered as they crossed some pretty rough terrain. Finally just as the sky was turning from black to a diry grey they reached Virginia City. Adam kept the horses at full gallop through the town until they neared the Doctor's house. The door flung open before they stopped and Clay stepped out ready to take the bundled child and move him into the surgery. The family followed through as Clay placed Joe on the table in the main room and swiftly unravelled the blanket.

"Right, all of you...out!" The Doctor ordered, "that includes you Ben, go, I've got work to do n it'll be easier without you hovering over me!"

Adam took his father's arm and led him from the room. "Com'on Pa, you can't do anything now..." Adam had seen his father in some dangerous, frightening and sad situations in the past, but he had never seen him looking so white and drawn and fear were etched in his face, his normal upright stance now bowed as he looked down at his youngest child, and truth be told, the one that held his heart.

"Com'on Pa, Betsey'll have some coffee brewing for us. I think we could all do with a reviver." Hoss spoke taking his father's other arm in his, "No boys" Ben stood his ground, "you go I'll catch

up with you in a little while." The brothers looked at each other, then their father, "OK Pa, but half hour please?" Adam ordered his father. Normally Ben would have bitten Adam's head off for speaking to him so, but this morning he nodded in aquiesence and walked away in the direction of the church. The young men watched him walking down the deserted main street, a figure bowed and burdened by fear and worry.

"Shouldn't one of us..." Clay started. "No," Adam stopped him, "I know what he's doin' n where he's goin' leave him be."

Very swifly they crossed to Mrs. Murphy's cafe, lights shone in the morning twilight as she readied the place for the early morning customers.

"Good morning boys," she greeted them, "how's that little brother of your's doing right now, is your Pa over there at the Doc's with him?"

"Not so good Ma'am," Hoss offered, " the doc's working on him now, n threw us all out.

Guess Pa's wandered down to the church for a while, any chance of some breakfast or coffee yet?"

"Com'n sit boys, coffee's ready n I can fix you all some thing hot to keep you going, what ever you fancy..." she smiled as she bustled about them.

"Jus' coffee for me," Clay spoke, "An' me..." Adam, "Awww..." Hoss groaned. "Eat Hoss, I'm sure Joe wont mind, I'm just not hungry right now." Adam finished.

"Where's your Pa?" Patrick entered from the kitchen after hearing the familiar voices and looked for Ben Cartwright.

"Down the church," Clay spoke, "he's takin' this real bad."

Patrick returned to the steaming kitchen only to be back within moments pulling on his coat, hat and scarf. "Back in a little while Betsey love," he slipped out into the cold early morning air and aimed towards the church and his friend.

Five minutes later he climber the steps to the wooden and brick built . He pushed the door open, very faint light filtered through the windows casting patterns on the floor. In the shadows he could just see the shape of his friend sitting in one of the pews

"Ben," he spoke softly,"Ben, it's Patrick, may I sit with you?"

The grey head turned to face him, a wan smile and nod of the head answered his question.

"I'm real sorry about your young'un Ben," Partick spoke, "he's so young to be going thru this..."

Ben looked at him, "It's all my fault Pat..all my fault!"

"Why, you didn't shoot him!"

A faint smile and shrug of the shoulders, "I should've got him here as soon as we found him, not take him home. The boys told me to bring him to the doctor, but I said no. Maybe if'n we'd come we could have avoided all this. Now I don't know if my boy's going to live or..."

"He'll live Ben, as sure as I'm sat here with you, he'll live. Don't you go thinking otherwise."

"I wish it were that easy..."

"Christ Ben,when Joe was born it was a miricle he survived seein' how small an' early he was. But he made it, n' he'll do it again. Mark my words, that boy's a stubborn little fighter, he wont give up !"

"Thank you for your faith Patrick," Ben smiled at his friend sadly, "mine's a little thin at the moment."

"Now come n get some coffee, your other boys need to you too!"

Together they walked back to the cafe in quiet companionship. The sky gradually becoming lighter grey but snow beginning to fall in silent flurries.

They nursed their mugs and ate lightly for an hour or so. Every so often one would slip across to the surgery for an update on the boy's condition then return to the warmth of the cafe to share any news. One hour passed, then two, then three. It was now mid morning, snow was falling steadily, the street

and sidewalks all covered in white, only the regular footprints across to the Doctor's house breaking the pristine covering. The houses all wore a dusting of snow on their roofs and smoke could be seen rising from the many chimneys as families warmed their homes and prepared their meals, very few were venturing out into the cold wind and snow.

"We're goin' back over Pa," Adam said opening the door, "we'll come n get you if there is any change. You have a cup of coffee before you come over." Snow tried to blow thrugh the open door but the bulk of three brothers really defeated it's attempt.

"Good timing boys," the doctor greeted them as he stood in the centre of the waiting area, "I've just finished."

"How is he doc, can we go see him?" Hoss asked.

"My wife is sitting with him now. He's still delirious I'm afraid, the anethesia hasn't worn off yet and we really have to just wait it out. It all depends on the next few hours n when the fever breaks."

"Why did it all flare up again?" Adam questioned.

"Some fabric from his jacket was wedged under the bone, that caused the infection to start up, It's just the fever now." Dr. Martin replied.

"C'n we sit with him awhile?" Clay asked.

"Yes, I guess so. Just keep him as cool as you can, it's all we can do now...other than pray!"

They took their places around the bed. The doctor's wife left them with strick instructions of what to do. The boy tossed and turned, he muttered continually, he cried out at times, and whimpered at others. He was burning up with the fever, but his family could only sit, watch and hope the crisis would soon be over for their little brother.

Another couple of hours passed, Ben had been persueded to get some sleep whilst the older boys continued their vigil. The doctor came into the room and checked Joe over.

"Be ready to get your father," he warned them, "probably an hour or so the way Joe's burning up an' we should know how it's going to end."

"He keeps callin' for his ma," Hoss remarked, "but he don't really remember her..."

"It's the delirium," Clay spoke, "he's dreaming, quite vivid dreams I guess with the tossin' an' turnin'"

The dreaming became more violent as the boy thrashed about on the bed, fighting off the gentle hands trying to comfort him.

"Mama, don't leave me...mama...wait for me...mama please," the sobs mixed with words, "Papa, tell her wait for me, papa please make her wait... mama...mama...no, don't go...don't go...mamam"

He fought the hands trying to restrain him, sobs of pain and despair filling the room around him and breaking the hearts of his family at his side.

Across the street Ben pulled his jacket on, sixth sense urged him to run to his youngest son's side as he hurried across the road to the surgery.

"What's happened, " he demanded, "what's happened...is...is he...?"

"He's calling for his mother," the doctor filled him in, "I think things are at their most critical now Ben, you must be prepared for anything. I can't do more, it's in the Lord's hands now."

The boys moved to one side as Ben approached his baby son's bedside. He placed his large, calloused hand on the child's brow, "I'm here Joseph,... I'm here son..."

"Make Mama wait for me Papa, tell her to wait...please Papa...no Mama...no don't go Mama...NOO" the child screamed the last word, his arms flailing about, his body twisting against the covers and his father's arms. Then, as suddenly, he was silent, he stopped moaning and moving, his breathing fast but steady. A tiny voice broke the silence, "Mama's gone, she left me..."

"I know son, I know. She had to go, she had to leave you with me!" Ben's voice almost broke as he spoke to the child.

Green tear filled eyes fluttered open, his beloved father's face the only thing he could see.

"Papa...?"

"Yes Joe, I'm here."

"She wouldn't wait for me papa, she told me to come back to you..."

"It was a dream son...your Mama would never leave you if she didn't have to."

Clay ushered Adam and Hoss from the room, "Let your pa sit with Joe a while." he said softly. Outside they spoke with the doctor, telling him the fever had broken and that Joe was awake.

"That's good," he answered, "not what I was expecting I would have to say, but that is good news. I'll give your Pa a few minutes then go see him."

Ben sat on the edge of the bed looking at his youngest son,

"I'm so sorry Joseph..." the child looked into his father's worn and tired face. This man who'd raised three boys pretty much by himself, without a woman's help for the last six years. Who'd travelled most of the way round the world aboard a ship and crossed much of America in a covered wagon. Who'd built a ranch the biggest in the territory and becoming the most important man in the same territory. This man that he loved so completely and utterly, who was the centre of his world, was apologising to him.

"Why Papa?" he asked, his voice just a whisper.

"If I'd got you to the doctor quicker, right after we found you, maybe it would have been better. Your brothers wanted to bring you to town, I insisted we bring you home. I wanted you at home. You've been so ill Joe, I nearly lost you twice..." Ben answered softly. The child shook his head, then reached his arms out to his father who bent forward to embrace his son. Joe was held tightly to his father's chest, Ben's chin resting on the mop of curly dark hair. Silent tears trickled down his cheeks into the tousled curls.

"Thank you Marie," he murmered to himself, "for giving me back our son..."

A tap on the door broke the stillness, gave Ben time to compose himself and dry his tears as the Doctor entered the room.

"He's come through it Paul, he's come through it, thank God." The Doctor felt the boys head and took his pulse, both were much nearer to normal and his breathing had settled down.

"You gave us quite a scare there young man, I thinkyou're going to do ok now though."

The Doctor checked the wound and dressing, checked his temperature again and smiled at the boy and his father, "You've got visitors, but only for a little while, ok?"

Joe's brothers filed into the room, huge smiles filled their faces as they saw their little brother awake and eager to see them. They positioned themselves around Joe's bed and gently teased him about missing Christmas Day. All were relieved that the fever had broken and the little boy would eventually recover and be well enough to plague and annoy them as was his normal behaviour.

"Have you opened your presents yet?" he asked.

"No," Adam spoke, "We thought we'd open them when you get home so we can all do it together."

"Thank you..." Joe smiled at his oldest brother, "That would be terrific!"

"Maybe we could bring some in tomorrow," Hoss suggested, "if'n the Doc don't mind that is?"

"Great idea Hoss," Clay enthused, "we could have our Christmas here tomorrow if Joe's up to it!.

"Steady on boys, " Ben interrupted, "Joe's been very ill, let's not rush things..."

"Papa...please," Joe pleaded, "if Doc Martin agrees...can we...please?"

"Well..." the Doctor spoke, his eyes on the youngest Cartwright, "considering how you were just an hour or so ago, how about we talk about the day after tomorrow. You'll have had some rest by then and I'll have a better idea of how you are doing. Don't you agree Ben?"

"Now that's a much better idea," Ben agreed, "the day after tomorrow is certainly good for us, gives Hop Sing time to make some little fancies and what nots." The Doctor smiled at the family, "That's settled then!"

"OK boys, let's leave your brother to the Doctor for a while,we can call in again later." Ben shepherded his sons towards the door as they all called out "Bye, see you later, be good," He inturn stepped over to his youngest, bent down, hugged him to his chest, planted a kiss on the curly hair, "I'll come by later Joe, you do as the Doctor tells you ok?"

"Yes Papa..."

"Good boy, get some sleep son, I love you."

"I love you too Papa."

The Doctor's wife came into the room as Ben was leaving, "I'm going to sit with Joe for a while, I'll keep the little monkey under control.." she smiled as Ben raised an eyebrow as if to say,"Good luck with that!"

Mary Martin stood at Joe's bedside, ruffled his hair, checked his pillows were comfortable then sat down in the comfy armchair near his head.

"Would you like me to read to you Joe?" she asked holding up a book for him to see. His face lit up when he saw the title,"Treasure Island"

"Yes please Mizz Martin, that would be real nice."

The boy settled back in his bed, the Doctor's wife got comfy in the armchair and began to tell the story of Long John Silver and Jim Hawkins. Sadly Joe never got to hear to much of the tale as he soon fell asleep to the gentle voice telling the tale.

"Oh well," thought Mary Martin, "I'm sure one of his brother's will finish the story before too long"

She pulled the sheet across the child's shoulders, then brushed a curl away from his eyes, she turned to see her husband in the doorway and smiled,

"Do you think Joe's out of the woods now dear?" she asked.

"Yes I do...he got through that operation and the fever, he's chatting to his family, he knows what's going on around him." the Doctor replied, " to be honest, I don't know where he's got the strength from to get through this kind of trauma. He's such a little thing and so much has hit him at once. I reckon it's cause he is such a stubborn little so and so, but I do think he's on the mend. Thank God." "Well you know where the stubbornness comes from..." Mary laughed at her husband, "just look at his father!"

Across the street, at Mrs Murphy's cafe, Ben and his boys sat round a table. Four meals appeared in short time. Mrs Murphy was clucking round them like a mother hen.

"Eat this," she ordered, " you must all be starving...'specially you Hoss...I know what your stomach is like!"

"Thank you Betsey," Ben spoke, "you've been so kind!"

"How long d'you think the Doc'll keep Joe here for?"Hoss asked.

"Don't rightly know son, probably a week or so I guess," Ben replied.

"So we'll have to sort out some kind of rota for visiting with him." Adam offered.

"Yes, we'll come up with something so the boy don't feel too lonesome here." Ben replied.

"Don't you worry about getting him fed," Betsey interuppted, "I can take a plate over every lunch and dinner, Lori Martin doesn't like cooking so much so she'll be happy for me to help out."

"Joe'll love that Betsey, thank you." Ben smiled at his friend and squeezed her hand acknowledging her kindness and generosity.

As Ben had predicted, Joe was confined to bed for 10 days. Ten days in the Doctor's infermary not at home. He wasn't so happy with this arrangement, being away from his family for so long. But the promise of regular visits he aquiesed to the Doctor's orders.

Two days later, they celebrated their Christmas Day, most of their gifts were transferred to Joe's bedside, along with some of Hop Sing's delicacies, where they then spent the morning opening packets, parcels and small boxes. Most of Joe's gifts were books, surprisingly enough the boy had

taken to reading some of the latest adventure stories, and had discovered an author he enjoyed, R. , Adam had managed to obtain a couple of his books specially for his little brother to enjoy. There were also some history books about England and other far flung places his father had visited during his time as a sailor.

"Have you opened your gift Papa?" Joe asked his father. Bearing in mind Joe didn't have much money, just odd bits he'd saved from his allowance, his brothers had all given him a little towards what he'd decided would be something special for his father.

"Not yet Joseph," Ben replied and smiled at the boy, "I thought I'd wait till you were ready to join us."

At just over 10 years of age, it was difficult to know what to get his father, what did you get the man who had pretty much everything he wanted in life.

Joe handed over the oblong shaped package. Ben took the offered gift and thanked his son as he began to untie Joe's rather crinckled wrapping and string. He placed it to one side as he carefully withdrew a silver picture frame.

"Why that's beautiful Joe, thank you..."

"But that's only half of it Pa..." the boy told him excitedly, Ben looked at his with a quizzical expression on his face, "Go on..."

" see, there's no picture in it," Ben nodded,wondering where his son was going with this, "well, I thought, you've got pictures of our Mas' on your desk, but none of us..."

"Hmmm..."

"well, I asked Mr Odell, y'know from the newspaper, well I asked him if'n he'd take a picture of us all and we could pick a good 'un for your desk."

Ben smiled, "That's a lovely idea Joe, we'll do it as soon as you're well. I'd like a picture of you boys to look at, though, I do prefer to see my boys in the flesh!" He reached out to his youngest son and pulled him in tight for a hug.

"Thank you for my gift..." he said softly as he cast his eyes heavenward.

The days passed slowly, Seth was permitted to visit and the sound of the two boys talking and giggling could be heard throughout the Doctor's home and surgery. Miss Jones called by with more books for him to read, and school work to keep him occupied. He also had a visit from the Williams sisters from his class. They sat talking for a short time, then with a girl holding each of his hands the sisters sat gazing and smiling into the youngster's face. He felt weird having them sat there in silence, they were fine in school, but this was a whole new experience to him,and truth be told he found it rather parculiar and uncomfortable. Eventually, he fell asleep and the girls palnted little kisses on his cheek then left him in peace. Later that day he told all to Adam, who grinned at his little brother's discomfort, then gently explained some of the things girls did when they liked a boy. Joe listened intently, then pulled a face at the thought of either sister as a "girlfriend", whatever that meant!

"You just make out you're asleep Joe, then they'll just go on home!" Adam teased his mind thinking, 'just wait till you're a tad older little brother, then you'll be hoping the girls'll be by your bedside holding your hand'.

Eventually the ten days were completed. Joe was eagerly awaiting going home. During his time in bed there had been the first real heavy snow fall of the winter. Along the trail to the ranch were drifts up to three or four foot high, it was passable, just, for the wagon, but would be soon closed. For Joe's ride home it would be filled with all the necessary supplies to last through until spring thaw. The Cartwrights rode into town early in the morning, all wrapped up for the inclement weather. Hoss driving the wagon, Ben, Adam and a couple of hands alongside on horseback.

Joe's clothers wrapped in a blanket ready for him to get dressed for the homeward journey.

Hoss stopped at the General Mercantile, "hi Fred," he called in greeting, "bit cold t'day eh?"

"Sure is Hoss" Fred called back, "you in f'r that order?"

"Yup, an' we're takin' Littl' Joe home today!"

"Well that is good news, the boy's doin' ok now."

Adam and Clay dismounted, hitched their mounts to the rail.

"Fred" they both greeted, "we're ready when you are."

"Sure Adam, let's get started, there's plenty of it for you today" Fred led the way into the store.

Between them they loaded dry goods, tinned goods, fresh foodstuff they could store. Barrels of flour, bags of sugar, all manner of goods to keep the family and hands fed over the winter months. Plus new work shirts, boots, pants were bought and pretty much anything that might be required during the time they would be cut off from town. By the time they were loaded up the wagon was pretty much full, just a small space for the youngest Cartwright remained between the sacks of grain.

"What time 's Pa collectin' Joe?" Hoss asked Adam.

"'Bout mid day," Adam mused, "then lunch over at the Murphy's before we go home."

"Sounds good t'me" Hoss finished. The boys made their way over to the Doctor's office with Joe's clothes. Their father was still busy doing business in the bank and would be joining them in a short while.

Joe had bathed and was dressed in a clean nightshirt when his brothers arrived.

"Where's Pa?" his first words.

"At the bank, he wont be long" from Adam, "here's your clothes to go home, you wanna get dressed before Pa arrives?" He nodded and went to dress as Mrs martin appeared from her living room.

"OK Joe, can you manage ?"

"Yes thank you ma'am!" he replied pulling his shirt on and buttoning it up.

"I shall miss having you here Joe, you've been a good patient," she said softly.

"I'll miss you too Mizz Martin," he turned into her arms for a long hug, "thank you for takin' such good care o' me."

By the time Joe had finished dressing his father had appeared in the doorway.

"Hiya Pa," the boy greeted, a smile covering his whole face, his green eyes sparkling at his father.

"You ready to go home son?"

"Yes sir! Whenever you are!"

Ben shook hands with the Doctor.

"Thank you for everything Paul, thank you for bringing my boy back to me" his voice filled with emotion.

"My job Ben. I'm just pleased it all turned out good in the end!"

Joe stood at his father's side, his left hand holding his Pa's arm, his right hand extended to the doctor.

"Thank you for saving my life sir." his voice soft, his face young and innocent framed by the unruly curls that he had failed to tame after his bath.

"My pleasure Joseph," he shook the boy's proffered hand, then bent down to give him a hug, "try to keep out of trouble, just for a little while ehh." Joe smiled and nodded in agreement knowing full well that trouble seemed to be his middle name.

"Come on then boys, let's go see Mizz Murphy for some lunch then head on back to the Ponderosa." Ben herded his family out to the street, he tipped his hat to the Doctor and his wife then stepped out into the cold.

The Docotr watched as they crossed the street, Ben with his youngest at his left, his hand resting on the boy's shoulder. Adam to his right alongside Clay, Hoss walking to Joe's right. After a traumatic few weeks the five figures walking in time, finally a family reunited.

Much later that evening they sat gathered round the blazing fire. Joe was ready for bed, his oversized nightshirt down to his toes, his feet tucked under him as he snuggled up into his father's warm embrace.

"Well," Ben announced "we're all back where we belong, it's been a long two weeks but I think we've come through it now."

"Sure has Pa." Hoss agreed, "what is the date to day?"

"The sixth or seventh I think," Adam offered, "twelth night possibly, the end of Christmas and New Year and the real start of winter!"

"Next year'll be better, I'm sure," Clay added smiling at the youngest member of the family.

"Come on Joe," Ben gently moved his boy away from his arm, "bedtime young man, I'll be up in five minutes...! As was normal, Joe went round his family for a hug and wished them all good night before climbing the stairs to his room. The familiar lamp was burning in the hall way, just outside of his room, the murmering of the voices downstairs a comfort to the boy on the first night back in his own home and room. It seemed like forever since he had last slept in his own bed, if he was honest, he was looking forward to creeping between the fresh sheets and cuddling up to his old stuffed toy. He was just so happy to be home.

Joe's room was at the back of the house, overlooking Hop Sing's vegetable garden and the chicken run. He stood taking in the scene before him. The whole area was blanketed in white, the hen houseroof looked like it was wearing a peaked cap. The pinetree boughs hug heavy and low with weight of the snow. Above the trees a bright cold moon filled the skyas a myriad of stars shone down. He could hear an owl hooting somewhere in the distance, then the response from it's partner closer to the house, some unfortunate small mammel was destined to be food for one or both fairly soon.

During his enforced stay in Virginia City he had missed all of this. On the occassions he couldn't sleep he would sit and look to the stars, or watch the tree line and observe the wild animals that ventured close to the house during the hours of darkness. He's seen wolves on a few occassions, deer fairly regularly, rabbits were constant callers. He'd even seen a family of bears once and had sat engrossed for an hour as they picked their way round the yard.

The door eased open, his father stood behind him, one hand on his shoulder.

"It's going to be cold tonight, come on let's get you into bed young man." Ben stroked the curly mop gently, then patted his son on the bottom, "into bed now,come on." The boy wriggled into his bed, pulled the covers up to his shoulders and then wriggled further down. Hop Sing had placed an extra blanket on knowing it was very likely to be cold overnight. Joe was almost hidden under the covers, just a pair of emerald green eyes and curly hair peeping out.

"Good night son," Ben leant forward, kissed the boy's cheek, "it's good to have you home!"

"G'night Pa, it's really good to be home. I love you Papa." the child replied. Ben left the room,the door ajar to let the hall light filter through. He stood for a moment longer as he heard the boy saying his prayers before settling to sleep. He smiled to himself as he heard the 'thank yous' and 'please look afters' from his son, then the final Amen. Then unexpectedly he added, "Good night Mama, I love you.'

Ben caught his breath quickly, then went to his own bedroom and sat on his bed. He'd tried to explain the boy's near death experience as a dream. He hadn't pursued it further as he didn't want to frighten Joe anymore than he was already. He'd said his mother was always with him, looking out for him, rather like his brothers did.

"She's with you always Joe," he'd told his son, "she's in you and is part of you. When the time comes she'll be there waiting for you."

"How will she know?" Joe had asked.

"She just will son, anyway, it wont be for another 80 years yet, so don't you worry about it!"

Ben knew how Joe kept this kind of information at the front of his mind, he anticipated some

nightmares during the following nights. These, so far, had failed to materialise, so hopefully Joe was dealing with the trauma better than expected. When the boy had been smaller, even some of the simplest fairy stories gave him bad dreams, so they always watched what he read or heard, especially before he headed off to his bed.

Ben went back down to the living room and his elder sons. Adam was dealing cards as Hoss and Clay sat waiting.

"Fancy a game Pa?" Hoss asked.

"Why not, " he mused, "what are you playing for?"

"Matches Ben," Clay laughed, "wouldn't be right to take their money in a friendly family game in the house."

Thus passed a couple of hours before they all retired for the night. Clay amassed quite a pile of matches, Hoss lost all of his. Ben and Adam broke about even.

"Jus' remind me not to play with you for real!" Hoss remarked as they cleared the table ready for breakfast.

"G'night boys," Ben spoke, adressing them all, "see you in the morning, sleep well, God Bless!"

"Night Pa, you too..." followed him up the stairs.

The boys sat talking for a while longer, chewing the fat and generally putting the world to right. All agreed their little brother looked and sounded much better, in fact as Hoss put it,

"Almost back to his normal, irritating and stubborn as a mule self!" Adam and Clay laughed at Hoss's words, "Yep, you can sure tell he's feelin' more like himself now, thank the Lord!"Adam agreed, " though we need to keep an eye on him for a while longer." Hoss and Clay both concurred with this and nodded in agreement.

"I'm sure Pa'll tell us when he thinks everything is ok with the littl' scamp, and when we can let him loose again!" Hoss finished.

Another few days passed, more snow fell, and the family stayed pretty close to home. The hands out to check any out lying herds, though non were too far from the house so as to be easily accessable during the anticipated snow drifts. Ben and the older members of the family had a ride into Virginaia City, on 'business' as Ben put it, leaving Joe at home under Hop Sing's close scrutiny. They did the necessary chores at the bank and general store, then called in to see the Sheriff.

"Ben, boys," he greeted, waving them into the chairs around his office, " how's that young'un of yours, on the mend I hope?"

"Roy.." Ben replied, shaking his friend's hand, " yes, Joseph is much better thank you..."

"Yeah Sheriff," Hoss spoke, "gettin' in our hair agin, much as before!" Which brought a chuckle from the Sheriff and a quizzical expression from his father.

"Jus' joshin' Pa," Hoss laughed, "just joshin'"

"What news have you for us Roy?" Ben asked, getting comfortable in the chair and nodding at the proffered coffee cup. The Sheriff picked up some papers and a telegram, passed them to Ben, he then went on to recount the news passed on to him via the various law enforcement officers in the surrounding county.

It appeared the gunman, Coles, had been bragging of how he'd killed a boy in Nevada Territory, and of how he'd got away with it. The Sheriff of the town in question picked up on Coles bragging and went on to make a few more enquires. News of Joe Cartwright's shooting had been circulated around the peace officers within a couple of hundred miles radius, plus the fact that Ben Cartwrightwas a well known and prominent citizen certainly added gravity to the crime and the search for the perpetrator.

"They've picked up that tramp Coles, Roy announced, "'pears they've got him locked up down at the border!"

"Coles," Adam echoed, "thought he was inside anyway.."

"Nope, he escaped Nevada State just a tad before Joe was shot!" Roy filled in, "he's bein' tried for

attempted murder of a juvenile."

"But there weren't no witnesses," Hoss interjected.

"True, but he was heard braggin' 'bout shootin' a boy," the Sheriff revealed. The family nodded as the Sheriff continued "Judge Johnson's presiding next week."

"Do we need go, or take Joe?" Ben asked.

"No, I've given the Judge all the statements he needs. I told him how bad the boy was, nearly dying twice and everything." the Sheriff finished.

"Judge Johnson's a good man, and a fair judge," Ben spoke, "he'll do what he thinks is right."

"You gonna tell Joe 'bout this Pa?" Adam asked. Ben looked at his eldest son,

"Don't know Adam, he's doing well now, I don't want him having a set back cause of worrying about it, you know how he gets..."

"!I'll keep you informed Ben, I'm mighty glad that Little Joe is on the mend!"

"Thanks for everything Roy, now we need go see Betsey then get on home, there's more snow tonight I think, don't want to get caught out."

Betsey Murphy greeted them warmly and sat them down near the roaring fire. Small beers appeared and they sat chatting about the latest revelations from the sheriff as they waited for their food. Betsey hovered and fussed like a mother hen, asking after the youngest Cartwright and how everything was on the ranch. Ben indulged her questions gladly, as she had been a good friend over the years and helped in many ways after Marie died when Joe was a small child. A bell tinkled from the kitchen and she trotted off, their conversation picked up regarding Coles. Clay looked at Ben,

"He deserves to hang, plain and simple."

"The Judge will decide Clay, not you or I. We abide by his ruling." Ben spoke softly, though he too was thinking the same.

"I'm inclined to agree with Clay Pa." Adam spoke, " he deliberately tried to kill Joe, he doesn't deserve any mercy for trying to kill a ten year old child...certainly not from us!" Ben looked around the table at the two younger men and the teenager.

"The Law will decidewhat happens next. Let's just be grateful that Joe has survived and is getting over it."

"But..." Hoss started, but stopped as he caught his father's glare.

Betsey appeared, two steaming plates of food in hand, followed closely by Patrick similarly laden. The plates were set down infront of the family and greetings shared between Ben and Patrick, more enquires made after the youngest before he returned to the kitchen.

"Looks mighty nice Mizz Betsey," Hoss praised, "roast beef and all the trimmings!"

"Plenty more if'n you'd like Hoss," she replied smiling, "I know you've a good appetite!"

Feeling warmed and replete, they bade Betsey and Patrick good day, wrapped up warm against the weather and stepped out into the snow to collect and mount their horses.

"Yep Pa, more snow," Hoss remarked, as the first of the latest snow fall commenced.

Slowly and surely they headed out of town towards the Ponderosa turn. The trail was well snowed over, but the horses were all sure footed and knew the way home, rather than gallop they took a steady easy canter knowing they would get home without incident. Travelling that much slower made the journey that much longer, gloom had turned to darkness by the time they reined in at the house. Joe was already waiting anxiously at the window looking out into the shadows for his father and brothers.

"They're here.." Hop Sing, he shouted on seeing them ride round past the barn and into the yard, he raced to the front door, flung it open shouting to his father as he dismounted,

"Hi ya Pa...was getting worried 'cause it's late n dark now, didn't want ya getting stuck out in the snow..."

"Hey littl' brother," Hoss called out, " hope you kept that fire burnin' bright f'r us!"

The four led the horses into the barn, unsaddled and made them comfortable with a brushing, food

and water before going into the house to join Joe and Hop Sing.

"Whatcha been doin'then?" Joe asked no one in particular.

"This n that half pint," Adam replied, " nothing exciting for you to worry about missing!"

"Mizz Murphy said to tell you hello," Clay added, "and Mizz Jones sent you some work home to help catch up at school."

"Ooooh..." Joe groaned at this piece of information, " just my luck, snowed in and still got schoolwork!"

The others laughed at Joe's grumpy face, though knowing that Ben and Adam had been home schooling the boy whilst he had been ill, and had continued to do so as he recovered, and during the inclement weather, much to Joe's disgust. He'd thought he would get a bit of respite from all the "education" at least while he recovered.

Everyday Joseph Cartwright grew stronger, his apetite improved, though it was never very good at the best of times, and he finally seemed to regain some of his lost weight. He started doing chores around the yard now, though he was always well wrapped up against the cold. January drew to a close. Snow still lay heavy throughout the territory. Virginia city was virtually cut off from the rest of the state, Carson City fared no better. Little communication was made between either towns as peole remained on their homesteads and waited winter out.

Little work was done on the Ponderosa. The hands spent their time repairing clothes, saddles and equipment in readiness for the coming spring. They made the bunkhouse as warm and comfortable as possible for their enforced incarceration and just waited for spring.

Ben and the older boys spent time catching up on paperwork and the accounts, also making plans for the coming year regarding the cattle drives, horse round up and the expansion of the timber mill, pretty much anything in preperation for the coming better weather.

Joe was kept busy with school work every day, from lunch until dinner he would be sat at the dining table with his books spread around him. Sometimes his father would quiz him on his studies, and if it wasn't up to scratch, then he did it all over again. Joseph soon realised the best way to deal with this was to do his studies as his father directed, and then he was free for the rest of the day. Ben was more than happy with his youngest boy's work, but realised if he let the boy get away with half hearted work, and messing about, he would soon fall behind. Adam also kept a close eye of the youngster's progress and encouraged or helped him if he had a problem he couldn't solve.

Evenings passed sat beside the log fire, chess, chequers and cards being a major pastime, though on some occasions Adam would play his guitar and they would all sing their favourite songs. Ben's bass, Adam's baritone along with Clay's, Hoss's somewhere in the middle, and Joe's wandering up and down as his voice tried to find it's correct level. Sometimes he squeaked other times it sounded pure and young, but it never stayed the same for more than a few minutes at a time, much to his families amusement.

It was in essence a very quiet time for all on the Ponderosa.

Midway through February Ben announced he had to make a trip into Virginia City on a little business. Surprisingly, the older boys declined the chance to ride into town with their father, even the offer of a couple of beers and dinner at the Murphy's couldn't tempt them from the warmth of the ranch house. Joe wasn't asked, he had a pile of school work to do, and his father didn't want him along on this particular trip. Ben prepared to leave around mid morning, Buck was saddled and waiting patiently out front of the house.

"I'll be back before dark boys, in time for supper I guess. Joseph, Adam's in charge...so you mind your brother, ok?"

"Yes sir..." came back with a bit of a scowl.

Ben turned his horse and rode away in the direction of Virginia City, his sons returned to the house to continue the tasks set earlier in the day.

Adam sat busy going over some account ledgers, Hoss was plaiting a new bridle for Ben's horse, Clay in the barn with the horses and Joe had been told to go tidy his bedroom before lunch then get on with his school work during the afternoon.

"I will be checking it Joseph," his father had stated, "so no trying to get out of it."

The morning passed slowly, each son carried out the work assigned. Joe even managed to please Hop Sing with his effort at cleaning and tidying his bedroom.

"Why littl' boy not keep room tidy hu, make much easier if tidy all time." the Chinese man had said to the boy, a stern expression on his face though a smile fought to make it's way to his lips.

"Aw Hop Sing... you know I like it messy, I know where everything is.."

"Maybe so littl' boy, but father not like room messy, so room tidy now 'fore father come home".

Mid afternoon was upon them, all the tasks completed, school work finished and checked. Joe looked out at the snow covered yard, fat flakes falling softly again and settling on the mounds and drifts in the yard.

"Adam...d'ya think we could go build a snow man before Pa gets home?" Joe asked his oldest brother. Hoss looked up, head tilted to one side, a look of expectation playing in his eyes,

"Good idea short shanks..." Hoss ventured with a grin, "well Adam, waddya say, d'ya fancy a break from the paper work?" Adam placed the ledge on the desk, smiled at his younger brothers and nodded to Clay, "Best thing I've heard all day," he announced, "you too Clay?"

Soon the four were wrapped up snuggly in hats, coats, scarves, gloves and boots and stood out on the veranda.

"Where we gonna build it?" Joe asked surveying the yard. They stood in a huddle deciding on the best place, finally settling on a spot beside the bunk house but visible from the main house. By the time Hop Sing called them in for hot drinks the snow man consisted of one very large ball of compacted snow as a base, probably three feet in diameter. A second smaller one was under construction on top of it.

"We'll finish it in a bit Joe," Adam promessed, "let's go warm up, do a few more jobs then start again, I don't want you getting too cold."

Their mid afternoon snack was a lively chatty affair as they decided how to make the face, and most importantly, what would Pa say.

"Pa's got an old hat somewhere..." Joe offered, "an' a pipe, we could use them, then we could tell Pa it's him." The boy grinned at his idea. The older boys all laughed at the youngster's suggestion.

" I don't think y'r Pa'd be too flattered at that Joe," Clay chuckled, "mind, 've got an old holster we can sling round it's middle." Joe laughed at the vision of his snowman wearing his father's hat and his pipe sticking out of it's mouth..

After a while, they finished their snack, helped clear the dishes then set to on the outstanding jobs of the day. All worked quickly in anticipation of getting back out to complete the snowman.

They returned to the yard, to find it had been snowing in their absence, and that the yard had a fresh covering hiding their footprints from earlier. Eventually the snowman was completed. Adam lifted Joe to place the hat on top of the head, set at a rather rakish angle. Joe had begged Hop Sing to find an old pipe of his father's and it was now protruding from somewhere in the region of a mouth. Clay disappeared inside, then reappeared with Hop Sing close on his heels shouting in Cantonese. The others stopped to look at the cause of the ruckas, then saw the carrot Clay was waving about.

"Don't think Hop Sing appreciated me stealing the carrot...!" he laughed as he plunged it into the snowmans face. Two pieces of wood were found, old broom sticks to be exact, and duley inserted in to the sides above the belt and holster.

"Hop Sing, Hop Sing.." Joe shouted.

"Now what littl' boy want, pipe carrot, no more things..." the Chinese jack of all trades announced.

"Aw...I just need some gloves...pleeease?" the boy pleaded.

Hop Sing returned to the warmth of the house, muttering under his breath, though if Joe could have seen his face, he would have seen the big grin as he smiled at the boy's behaviour. Moments later he returned with a well worn pair of woollen gloves and handed them to the youngest to place on the "arms" of the snowman. Hop Sing stepped back to admire the finished article, his face wreathed in a smile, his eyes twinkling.

"Very good Littl' Joe," he smiled at the group of boys stood round him, "now your father have twin brother yes?" They all laughed and nodded in agreement, "Thanks for the bits an' bobs Hop Sing, could n't have done it without all these..." Joe spoke for them all. Hop Sing bowed his head slightly, then turned back into the house, he had work to do even if the boys had time to play.

"He's real tall Adam, what d'ya reckon?" Hoss asked sizing the snowman up.

"Six an'a half feet I'd guess," Adam replied standing up close to judge the height, "bigger'n all of us I'd say." As they all stood back to admire their handiwork Hoss ducked behind the corral gate. Unnoticed by his family, he'd secretly made a stash of snowballs and had stacked them out of sight, now they lay at his feet just waiting forhim to open fire and declare snow war on the unaware siblings.

Adam moved forward to make a small adjustment to one of the gloves...just as a large, cold snowball hit him squarely between the shoulders. It was closely followed by two more as Adam turned and bellowed at his brother. Joe turned at the shouting, just in time to see one coming straight for him, but ducked as it flew over his head and thumped into Clay.

All hell broke loose. Snow balls flew in all directions across the yard, accompanied by shouts and laughter, and young Joe's distinctive giggles. The hands in the bunk house heard the racket, left the building to investigate and were greeted by another barrage of snow. Unfortunatly, the first two out caught the full force of the attack, the others sheltered behind while they pulled on outdoor coats. More shouts followed, the hands scooping up snow as they ran and returning fire to the Cartwright boys. Such was the noise they were creating, they didn't hear or see Ben ride into the yard. He had heard the shouting and laughter minutes before arriving in the yard, and wondered what was happening. What were his boys up to now?

He turned Buck round the front of the barn, and surveyed the chaos of the battle taking place before his eyes. He went to shout, but was caught unawares by a badly thrown snowball of Hoss' hitting him in the chest. Ben's face darkened momentarily, "What the..." he boomed, movement all but stopped as he dismounted, glared at Hoss and handed him the reins. Hoss turned away to lead the horse into the barn, he took two steps forward then felt the familiar thwack of a snowball between his shoulders. He turned in time to see his father throw another in his direction, and another direct hit. Within moments battle had recommenced, snow was being thrown in every which way.

The fun and games continued for a while, Joe dodging some balls, but getting caught quite frequently, and making sure he got his own back every time it was a particularly wet wallop. All Ben could see of his youngest was a small tubby bundle, his hat held in place by a scarf tied firmly under his chin, gloves encompassing his hands and what looked like a blanket tied round his waist. Hoss had taken charge of his little brother's outter attire for the snowball fight, he wasn't leaving anything to chance with Joe getting too cold and being ill again so soon after being shot.

Suddenly, the game changed. Joe became the target for his brothers' snowballs flying through the air.

"Hey...no...stop it...'s not fair...no.." he cried out attempting to dodge the incoming assult. He finally gave up trying to retaliate and sat giggling on the ground in a pile of snow. All that was visible was a very pink face peering out from snow covered clothes.

"We didn't need to build a snow man Joe," Adam laughed, "you'll do just fine little buddy."

"I'll gettcha back..." the boy threatened and threw two rapid fire balls at his oldest brother. Hoss and Clay had both taken the opportunity to build a supply of missiles and were now laying siege to Adam. Joe was on his feet, running to his brother, hands full of snow. He ran straight into his eldest brother, just hard enough to barge him over into the snow, he leapt on to his fallen adversary and sprinkled the snow over him as they wriggled around.

"OK boys," Ben's voice cut over the laughter and shouts, "that'll do for now..."

All were sat or laying in the snow, all were very wet and snow covered. The hands nodded to their Boss, then turned to reenter the warmth of the bunk house.

"D'ya like our snowman Pa?" Joe asked as his father moved closed to examine the six foot plus creation.

"I see it's got my old hat...and pipe," he remarked grinning. Joe giggled.

"I thought it might look like you Pa, but couldn't find a neck scarf for it..."

"Who's holster?" Ben questioned.

"Clays's Pa, he put it on. We all built it though, Adam had to lift me up to do the head and the hat."

Ben looked at his youngest. This last half hour was the happiest he's seen him since the shooting. It was the first time he's seen him laughing and giggling in weeks. Just seeing the boy so happy made his own heart soar. Joseph was finally coming back to normal and was very nearly his old cheeky, lively happy self.

They trooped in through the front door, banging snow off from their clothes and shoes on the porch to avoid hop Sing's reprimands at making a wet and dirty floor after he'd "just" cleaned it.

"C'm here Shortie, " Hoss grabbed at his little brother, " let's get some of these layers off before Hop Sing threatens to go back to China...again!"

"You certainly wrapped Joe up well Hoss," Ben spoke, "I thought you'd shrunk when I first set eyes on him!"

"Awww Pa," Hoss smiled, "Jus' didn't want littl' brother getting' too cold tha's all." With that Hoss lifted Joe out of his boots and set him down inside the front door. Ben felt the boy's hands and face, he could see his pants were saturated.

"Joseph, you go have a bath now to get warm, then get some clean dry clothes on. I don't want you getting' a chill or fever."

"Yes Pa," he answered with a sigh then disappeared off to the bathroom, calling to Hop Sing as he went.

Ben took this opportunity to speak to the older boys out of Joe's hearing. He hadn't given a reason for the trip to town, but now he shared the day's events and conversations with the boys. He'd purposly gone in to see Sheriff Coffee after getting a message he had news about the trail of Joe's attempted murderer.

"The Judge found Coles guilty of attempted murder, " he told them quietly, "because he was caught bragging about it, the Judge didn't think it warrented a jury, Coles was guilty by his own admission,. The trail was cut and dried in an afternoon session."

"What sentence did the Judge pass down?" Adam asked.

"Hanged the next day!" Ben finished, "It's well and truly over now!"

"Amen!" Hoss stated.

"You can say that again." Clay added.

"You going to tell Joe?" Adam asked.

"Yes, I am," his father responded, "I think he needs to know what happened..." he got to his feet, "Oh and boys, thank you for building the snowman for Joe, and the snowball fight. Haven't seen him laugh like that for so long."

"Was fun for us too Pa," Hoss spoke for them all, "like we were kids again!" Ben looked at the three young men and smiled, " I kind of got that feelin' watching you all enjoying yourselves."

Ben walked through to the bathroom, tapped on the door and waited, "Joseph..."

"Come in Pa, "the boy answered. His son was laying in a bath full of bubbles, his face and hair just visible, steam rising from the hot water.

"You look comfortable son..." Ben remarked as he smiled at the boy. He pulled a chair up to the bath side, then sat to talk with his youngest. "Have you warmed up a bit now?" he sat facing Joe.

The boy nodded, "We had some fun today Pa didn't we?" he grinned at his father.

"We certainly did son. It did your ol' Pa good to see you all foolin' around like that."

The boy eventually finished his lazy ablutions, rinsed his face and pulled himself up in the bath,

"Pass me the towel Pa please?" he asked for and then received a large white towel from his father.

"Let me take a look at your back son before you dry off an' get dressed." Ben asked his son, a hand on the boy's shoulder as he turned him around.

"Does it hurt you at all?"

"Aches a bit sometimes Pa, that's all, unless I stretch too far or throw too many snow balls...!"

Ben smiled at his son's reply, and ruffled the damp curly hair.

"C'mon then, let's get you dried off. I need to check your school work before we eat..."

The boy stood, dripping water into the bath. He allowed his father to wrap the towel round him and help him step out of the bath.

"Hold still boy..." Ben towelled the surplus water from the boy's hair and shoulders, then pulled him into his arms.

"I need to talk to you for a minute before we go in to your brothers."

"oh Lordy..." the boy thought, "What've I done now?" his mind racing over the previous day's events, nothing sprang to mind, he hoped.

"Yes Pa?" With his son held close, Ben explained why he'd been to Virginia City that day. He told his son about the trial held in a city called Reno, not too far away, of the man who had tried to kill him.

"Is he back in prison Pa?" the boy asked, a worried frown appearing across his young face. Ben shook his head and squeezed the pale child closer to him.

"No son, the judge found him guilty of attempted murder..."

"So... does that mean he's free or...?"

"No Joe, he was sentenced to hang the following day. It happened last weekend."

"He's dead then?" He looked at his father, tears filling his eyes,

"I should feel happy Pa, but I don't, I feel sad for him."

"You don't have to feel anything Joe. It's over now, finished. He paid the price for trying to kill you. We were very lucky you know, it could have been a total different outcome. You mightn't be here with me now!"

"I know Pa," a very small voice spoke, "I think about it ev'ry day!"

Ben rubbed the boy's back gently, turned him so they were face to face and spoke softly to him,

"Tell you what, shall we make an agreement or contract, you remember me explaining what that means don't you?"

Joe nodded, "yes sir."

"OK, you don't think about the shooting anymore 'n I won't think about what might have been, is that a good idea, d'you think?" The boy nodded again, a smile breaking through,

"Yes Papa...Papa, we can't shake on it cause I'm all wrapped up still!" Ben laughed and loosened the towel enough for Joe to wiggle an arm out. Both with serious faces went to shake hands,

"No wait Pa..." Joe spat into his palm, then offered his hand to his father. Ben regarded the sticky wet offering, smiled and grasped his youngest's hand. "Agreed" they said in unison.

Ben finished helping his son dry, then left him to get dressed and tidy the bathroom ready for the next occupant. Joe was quite thoughtful as he pulled pants and shirt on. Knowing his attacker had died made him feel quite strange, but he realised that the law had done it's job, and the man Coles couldn't hurt anyone ever again. With that, Joe returned to the living room and waited for his father to check over his school work before challenging Hoss to a game of chequers.

Ben looked at Joe's work, he'd set it himself and had thought some of the Maths problems quite difficult for a 10year old. He was more than pleased to see the boy had managed to complete them all correctly, and had displayed all of his working out just as he'd been instructed. The English was easy, as much as Joe didn't like to admit it, he was pretty good at the subject, he read books suitable for his age and sometimes older. His writing left a bit to be desired, but being left handed presented it's own challenges so Ben didn't worry too much about it.

"This is the project you set me Pa." He offered up a pile of papers for his father to read. Ben had asked him to come up with an idea to move timber from one level on the ranch to a lower level. He wanted to see if the boy had grasped some of the things told to him previously regarding the workings of the lumber side of the Ponderosa.

He read the first page, written in Joe's carefully formed but back ward slanting handwriting. Small diagrams accompanied his work. By the time he'd reached the last page he smiled to himself, the boy appeared to have solved the problem and had given him some ideas to work with.

"That's excellent Joe, I'm very impressed. Give it to Adam to have a look at,'n see what he thinks."

The boy smiled at his father, "I think it would work Pa."

"Ask Adam when he's read it through!" Joe handed the papers across to his oldest brother who immediately began to read it through. Adam had studied engineering at college so would be a good judge on Joe's work.

He read carefully, sometimes going back over something Joe had written or drawn, then continued to read.

"Well done Joe," he remarked as he handed the pages back to his little brother, "aside from the excellent handwritting and drawings, I think your idea would certainly work. I can't see flaws in it at all!" Joe's eyes widened, praise of this kind from Adam was almost unheard of,

"D'you really think so Adam?"

"I know so little brother! Now, tell me, where would you source the timber for the flume and gantrys?" Ben watched and listened in amusment as his youngest laid out his plans.

"From our mill of course!" he started, "there's seasoned timber in storeage up there'n we can cut more from the east ridge, I think there would be enough up there. Though we'd have to cut early to give it time to season off a bit."

Ben and Adam looked at the boy in amazement. Joe had taken the whole project very seriously, studied the whole thing and thought it through as if it were a real project to be done. He'd done the maths involved and drawn up pretty accurate plans.

"Good work Shortshanks," Hoss smiled across at his little brother, "I sure wouldn't 've come up with that!"

"Dinner ready..." Hop Sing appeared with steaming dishes . He placed them on the white linen table cloth then returned to the kitchen to fetch the next platters.

"Roast pork with potatoes and vegetables, he announced. Family sit...now!"

Quickly four young men found their places at the table, Ben took his place at the head, he nodded his thanks to HopSing who departed to his domain to prepare the next course, then they joined hands to say Grace. On the chorus of Amens, knives and forks went to work. Conversation was scarce whilst they began their meal, but soon chatter travelled round the table, Joe giggled at something Adam said, which earnt a frown from his father, though both Hoss and Clay had to hide their grins at the comment.

Ben cast his eyes around the dining table, looked at each of the four boys in turn. Adam his oldest, deep and serious, Hoss, the ever genial gentle hearted soul. Clay, his newly aquired son, still a bit of a dark horse, but finding his place in the family, and finally Joe, the mischievious handfull of a ten year old. He smiled contentedly, he loved his boys, yes at times they riled him, but, he could not, would not, imagine his life with out them. This huge ranch, The Ponderosa, was for them, their future and they were helping to build it.

"What ya' smilin'at Pa?" Joe piped up between mouthfuls.

"I was just thinking how very lucky I am to have all of you boys here with me."

Joe looked into his father's deep brown eyes, "'n we're lucky to have you as a Pa!"

The End.


End file.
